The Lion King 4: Kovu and Kiara's Cub
by xKovu 01
Summary: The birth of a new cub brings hope to the Pridelands. As Kovu and Kiara's daughter grows up she will experience tragedy all around. Does a lion named Krooger have something do with the recent losses? If not, can he be trusted? Chapter 14 up!
1. The Beginning!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lion King, but I do own Lina and Nama.

**Author's Note:** If you haven't read my previous story, then please don't start reading this one, because it won't make any sense until you read my other story.

**The Lion King 4: Kovu & Kiara's Cub**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The sun and moon rose and fell many times. Time passed and the Pridelands aged as well. A lioness in the pride, Misti, had had a cub not too long after Kiara gave birth to Nama. Misti's cub was a girl and her name was Lina. She had brown-tanish fur, blue eyes and a white creamy underbelly.

She and Nama were best friends and always played together as they were the only cubs in the pride. The lionesses, along with their leaders, were happy with the new life. Peace was in the Pridelands and everyone enjoyed it. Kovu proved himself to be a good king and with Zazu's help kept the animals satisfied. Kiara was a good queen, though she still had some problems with hunting so she rarely joined the lionesses.

Now the African sun was sitting on the horizon, ready to greet the day. The animals were out, drinking at the waterholes and chatting while the lion pride still slept.

A single cub came bounding out to the edge of Pride Rock. It was the princess, the daughter of Kovu and Kiara. It was Nama. She had grown in the many months that passed from a young infant into a curious and beautiful cub.

Nama sat on the edge of Pride Rock, scanning with excited eyes on the land as it stretched out before her. "Wow," she said under her breath. "This will all be mine someday... cool!" Her parents had spoken to her when she was old enough to understand that the Pridelands would be hers to rule. They taught her everything Simba had taught Kiara and what Mufasa had taught Simba when he was a cub.

She sat watching the land peacefully, her tail flicking at her side until something hit her. Startled, Nama leapt into the air flinging both herself and her attacker head over heels. She landed on her back with a thump. Her attacker was like her, a cub, who was laughing so hard that its body shook.

Nama stared up at the cub with a glare. "Lina! That was so unfair!" she shouted while pulling herself out from under her as she looked at her friend with a mock pout.

Lina stopped laughing then picked herself up, flopping herself down ungracefully next to Nama. She looked at her and said, "Sorry, I just couldn't help it."

Nama increased her pretend pout. This was their usual game, to see who could last the longest with out cracking.

Then Lina uttered, "It's like I'm pouncing on a stump."

Before she could utter a laugh, Nama's self-control broke. She turned and leapt on Lina, pinning her to the ground. She usually lost their patience game but she didn't care. She had more fun when she tackled Lina. "Hah, whose a stump now?" Nama said playfully as she looked down at Lina.

Lina was unable to reply as they heard a large yawn. Both cubs turned to see Kovu come out of the den and into the morning light. The dark brown lion stretched, his black mane shining in the sun. He shook his head and looked to the cubs.

Nama got off Lina and ran to her father. "Morning Daddy," she said happily.

"Good morning Nama," Kovu said as he nuzzled his daughter, kissing her head.

"Hey Uncle Kovu," Lina said, coming over. Kovu smiled at her. "Can we go play? Please! We'll be careful, I promise." She looked up at him with big eyes. Though Kovu was not her father, she loved him as a father figure, something, which made Kovu happy.

Kovu looked down at the cub with a smile. "You may."

"Thanks uncle Kovu!" Lina yelled, and she started running down the stone steps but turned, waiting for her friend.

"Yeah, thanks daddy!" Nama said, nuzzling her father, her small head almost buried in the lion's mane.

"You're welcome," Kovu said but then his kind look turned serious. "But promise you'll be careful and don't go looking for trouble."

"Yes father!" Nama replied and she went to join her friend. They ran down the stone steps and into the grass, chasing one another towards a waterhole.

Kovu smiled as he watched them. He often wished he had the same cubhood as his daughter was having now. He shook his head, not wanting to remember. He rarely thought of his past but knew that if things had turned out differently, that if he followed his mother's wishes and killed Simba, he wouldn't be the king he was now.

"_I wouldn't have a daughter and I wouldn't have…_" His thoughts stopped and he felt cold thinking that way. He shook his head again and returned to the den to see if Kiara was awake. It would be time for the morning hunt.

------------------

Lina, and Nama ran to the water hole and played. After an hour they grew bored and just spoke. Nama turned Lina and asked, "Want to play hide-and-seek!"

"Sure that sounds great," Lina replied with brightened eyes. She ran off, searching for hiding place, which was a small cliff like a rock formation.

Nama searched and searched but couldn't find Lina. As she hopped onto a rock, staring out she noticed the Outlands. She tilted her head sideways. The Outlands had always made her curious. Whenever she asked about them, no one would tell her. Her parents, her father mainly, didn't want to be reminded of his former home neither did her Aunt Vitani. When she brought it up to Nala, the former queen would change the subject, as if the Outlands brought bad memories.

After a moment of thinking, something in Nama told her that it was possible that Lina was hiding in the still barren lands. Though the Pridelands were a big kingdom, the young cub probably wanted to make the search difficult and entertaining for her friend. Nama smiled at that and leapt off the rock to search for Lina.

As she strolled through the Pridelands, away from safety, no longer paying attention to her father's warning, she was unaware that a trip to the Outlands would change her life just as it once changed her mother and the destiny of her father.

**Well, what did ya think? Hope you enjoyed it.:)**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when the next Update will be but MinisterSweetGoodKid and I will try to get it up as soon as we can, okay.**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01**_


	2. Searching For Nama!

**The Lion King 4: Kovu and Kiara's Cub (Chapter 2)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Lina, Nama, Misti, Nikisha, and Krooger!_

Meanwhile, in the Pridelands, Lina was starting to get tired of hiding. So, she searched around the watering hole, and behind trees, but still no sign of Nama. Lina then started to think that maybe she went to the Outlands to search for her, but she dare not wanted to go back there.

So, Lina ran back to Pride Rock, and said, "King Kovu, Queen Kiara!!"

Kovu and Kiara came running up to Lina, along with her mom, Misti, and said, "I don't know where Nama went. We were playing hide-and seek, and I was the one hiding, and Nama was suppose to try to find me. But after awhile, I got tired of hiding, so I searched for her, but I didn't see her. But I think she may have gone to the Outlands to search for me."

Kovu then said quietly, "Damn it, I told her to not wonder off, and get into trouble"

Kiara then spoke up, "Alright, we have to search for her in the Outlands, but we are going to have to do it with great caution, understand?"

Kovu replied, "Okay, Vitani, Nala, come here."

Vitani, and Nala came running up, and said, "What's going on?"

Kovu then said, "Nama has gone missing, and Lina thinks that she may be in the Outlands. Misti, I need you to stay here with Lina, okay."

Misti nodded, and went back to the cave with her daughter.

Kiara then spoke up, "Mom, I want you, and Vitani to come with us."

So, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani and Nala ran out to find Nama.

Meanwhile, Nama has crossed the boarders, and is now in the Outlands.

Nama said to herself quietly, "Wow, it's so dry and hot here. There's hardly any grass. This is way different from the Pridelands."

Nama then herd some paws coming towards her, and hid behind a small rock, and listened.

It was Krooger. He had heard Nama come across the boarders.

Krooger then said evilly, "I know your in here, come on out, I won't hurt you."

Nama quietly, tried to sneak away, but Krooger saw her, and jumped right in front of her, and said, "You're not going anywhere."

Scared to death, Nama said, "What are you going to do to me, let me go!"

"Let's see, I'm going to kidnap you, and when your parents come, I'll kill them with you watching them."

Krooger ran a little farther back and held Nama by the nape of her neck. He waited for Kovu and Kiara to come.

Just then, Kovu, Kiara and the others arrived in the Outlands.

Kiara said quietly, "Mom, I want you, and Vitani to go and search for Nama over there, and Kovu and I will search over there, okay."

Everyone nodded, and split up to search for Nama.

A little later, Kovu and Kiara are now far apart from Vitani and Nala. Then, Kovu and Kiara see a shadow of a lion holding a cub. So, they quietly walked closer, until they saw Krooger had Nama by the nape of her neck.

Kovu yelled angrily, "Give me my daughter back right now, before you get hurt!"

Krooger laughed evilly at what Kovu said and replied, "Kovu, Kiara, nice to see you again. But, I think you're the one's who are going to get killed, not me."

All of a sudden, 4 rogue lioness come out of nowhere, and attacked Kovu and Kiara. One lioness jumped on Kiara's back, and sunk her fangs into her shoulder blades, and the other sunk her teeth deep into Kiara's neck, trying to kill her fast. Kiara roared in pain, but all the lioness did was sink her teeth deeper into her neck, causing blood to pour out of her neck wound. The lioness then threw Kiara into a big rock and knocked her out cold with blood staining her fur!

Kovu yelled, "NO!!"

Kovu then sung his huge teeth into a lioness' neck and slowly but surely, she died. But two more lionesses attacked Kovu and sunk her teeth into the back of Kovu's neck, and threw Kovu into the same rock that Kiara was thrown into and Kovu lost consciousness, blood also staining his fur.

"Now, you see what happens to your parents when they come looking for you out in our territory. They get killed," Krooger said evilly.

"By the way, what is your name little cub," Krooger spat?

Nama was to scared to answer, partially because of what just happened to her parents.

"Not going to answer, fine," said Krooger.

Krooger swiftly rammed his mighty paw into Nama's body, which knocked the wind out of her.

As Nama was trying to catch her breath, Krooger yelled, "What's your name!"

"N-N-Nama," she answered.

Krooger signaled his lionesses to go back to the caves.

"Well Nama, hope you've enjoyed your life, but now, you must die," Krooger spat!

Nama then started to scream as Krooger was about to kill Nama, but out of nowhere, Kiara slammed her paw into the side of Kroogers face, and he went sprawling to the ground.

Even though blood was still flowing freely down Kiara's neck, she growled weakly but angrily, and said, "You stay away from my daughter, and leave her alone, got it!"

Krooger didn't answer, all he did was smile evilly, and jumped at Kiara, but was sent sprawling again to the other side by both Vitani, and Nala!

Krooger got up, breathing heavily, and said, "You win this time, but I can assure you that I will be back to kill Kiara's daughter Nama, and the rest of you!"

He then ran back to the caves!

Kovu was still out cold. And Kiara had just fallen unconscious

Just then, Nikisha arrived along with another Pridelander named Sina too!

Nama then started to cry, as Nala said to her, "It's okay, that mean lion is gone now."

Vitani then said, "Are you okay, you don't look so good?"

"No, that mean lion slammed his paw right into my head and it hurts a lot," said Nama, still crying a little.

Nikisha replied, "Well don't worry, You'll be fine okay. Don't worry, your mom and dad are going to be just fine. All they will need is some medicine and rest, okay."

"Okay," Nama said, trying to wipe away the tears.

So Nikisha picked Nama up by the nape of her neck, and carried her back. While Nala and Nikisha carried Kovu, and Sina carried Kiara back too.

When they all got back at Pride Rock, It was nightfall, and Sina put Kiara down beside the cave wall. And Nala, and Vitani put Kovu down next to Kiara, and Nikisha put down Nama.

Rafiki had examined Nama, Kovu, and Kiara, and informed them that they just needed some medicine and plenty of rest.

After that, Nama ran straight towards her mother and father, nudged them, and said, "Mommy, daddy wake up."

Kovu and Kiara moaned a little bit, and said, "Nama, oh I'm so glad your okay."

"Thanks mom," Nama said with a little joy.

"Nama, you need to get plenty of rest, and so do we, okay. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay sweetie?

"Okay mommy. Goodnight mom and dad," Nama said happily.

Both Kovu, and Kiara said, "Good night Nama."

So Nama went in between Kiara's paws and went to sleep. Kovu, and Kiara smiled, glad that Nama's okay, and then they went to sleep!!

**Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it.:)**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my next update will be, but I'll try to Update ASAP, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01**_


	3. Krooger's Back!

**The Lion King 4: Kovu and Kiara's Cub (Chapter 3)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Nama, Lina, Keena, Misti and Krooger!_

It was morning at Pride Rock, and almost everyone is awake. Although Kiara is still sleeping.

Nama runs up to Kiara, and asked, "Mommy, mommy, can Lina, and me go out and play?"

Kiara moaned, but said, "Yeah, sure, but I want your father to go with you, okay."

"But mom, I…!"

"No buts, I want your father to go with you, okay. And tell him I said so, Queens orders," Kiara said.

"Alright mom, but aren't you gonna get up," Nama asked.

Kiara replied, "Okay, just a second."

As Kiara got up, and stretched, Nama ran out to her father, and said, "Dad, mom told me that Lina, and me can't play unless you come with us."

Kovu then asked, "Can't she do it?"

"No, she said it was Queens orders," Nama replied.

"Alright, I guess I will come, but Lina, I want you to ask your mom before you can come with us," Kovu said.

"Okay, King Kovu," Lina replied.

So Lina ran to her mom, and asked, "Nama, and I want to go, and play, but King Kovu wanted me to ask you if you would come with them."

Misti laughed a little, then replied, "Okay, I'll come."

When they got to the wateringhole, Nama asked, "Dad, can we play hide and seek?"

"Okay, just don't go that far," Kovu replied.

"Okay," said Nama.

Nama laughed, then told Lina, "Alright, your it."

"Hey, no fair, I was it last time, so I get to hide this time," Lina said frustrated.

"But I called it first, so your it," Nama said.

"That's no fair," Lina argued.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is," Nama said, also getting frustrated.

"No it isn't," replied Lina.

"Yes it is."

"Fine, whatever, just go ahead, and hide," Lina said angrily.

So, Nama went and hid behind a rock. When Lina was done counting, she started searching for her. Lina picked up Nama's scent, and ran towards her, and jumped at her.

Lina then said, "Ha, your it!"

Lina was going to continue talking back, she heard something about 20 feet away, and said, "Be quiet, I heard something over there, Lina said, getting a little scared."

So Nama, and Lina ran and hid in a big bush. Just then, Nama saw that same mean lion, she saw the other day.

Back near the watering hole, Kovu, and Misti just picked up a lion's scent not too far away. So they both ran where Nama, and Lina were. Just then, 6 rogue lionesses along with Krooger surrounded Kovu, and Misti.

Krooger then said, "Why, who's this, King Kovu, and another stupid Pridelander. You know, it's quite odd that we keep running into each other, don't you think."

Misti growled at what he said about her, but Kovu held her back from attacking.

"No Kovu, let her attack us, then we can kill her quickly, and then kill you," Krooger said, taunting them.

Kovu growled, then said, "What do you want with us, huh? We haven't done anything to you for awhile."

Krooger then answered, "Kovu, I believe your asking the wrong question. Don't you remember when you attacked us the other day?"

"That was because, you were about to kill my daughter. It was you who attacked us first for no reason," Kovu snarled at them.

All of a sudden, Kovu, and Misti didn't even have time to react, and 3 lionesses pinned Kovu, and the other 3 pinned Misti down.

Krooger then walked up to Kovu, and said, "This is the day I've dreamed of, the day I finally am able to kill the Great King Kovu."

Kovu tried getting loose, but the lionesses were too strong, and there was nothing he could do to save himself now.

"Now Kovu, as long as you don't move, this will not hurt at all," Krooger said, smiling evilly.

Krooger opened his mouth, and slowly got closer to his neck, until Keena knocked aside some of the lionesses, and barreled right into Krooger, and they both went sprawling to the side. Krooger quickly got back up, and racked his claws across the side of Keena's stomach. She roared in pain, and fell to the ground breathing heavily. Krooger quickly got on top of her, but before he could sink his teeth into her neck, Keena kicked him in the stomach and he went sprawling across the ground.

But as soon as Keena got up, Krooger slammed his paw into her face and she hit the ground hard. But before she could get up, he pinned her tightly. Krooger smiled evilly and sunk his teeth deep into Keena's neck. As she began gasping for air, all Krooger did was sink his teeth in deeper, and soon her eyes widened for the last time and soon her head fell back onto the ground and she died, blood pouring out of her neck, forming a small puddle of blood beneath her. Krooger then dropped the dead lioness with her mouth opened slightly.

Misti was struggling to get out underneath the rogue lioness's paws, but it was no use. The rogue lioness sunk her teeth deeper into Misti's neck, and her vision started getting blurry. As blood began pouring out of her neck, Kovu all of a sudden barreled right into the lioness that was killing Misti, and sunk his teeth into the lioness' neck, and killed her instantly.

Misti had just fallen unconscious, as Kovu ran up to Keena to see if she was still alive, but she was dead. Kovu started to boil with anger. He then jumped at Krooger, but was thrown to the side Krooger's mighty paw and was knocked unconscious. Kiara just arrived, and saw what was happening, and jumped at Kroogers neck, but one rogue lioness racked her claws across Kiara's neck, and blood started running out of her neck, and fell to the ground. But got right back up, and jumped at the lioness, and sunk her teeth deep into the rogue lioness' neck, and slowly but surely, the lioness died.

Just then 8 Pridelanders arrived, and Krooger saw them, and told his lionesses to go back, as he did to. Everyone looked around, and saw blood everywhere where the fight took place.

Kiara saw Kovu, and ran up to him, nudged him, and whispered in his ear, "Kovu, get up."

Kovu moaned, and saw Kiara over him, and said, "Kiara, are you okay?"

She replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Don't worry about my neck wound, it doesn't hurt that badly. But, can you get up?"

Kovu said, "I think I can."

Kovu was able to get up and walk, but then ask worriedly, "Where's Nama, is she okay?"

Nala heard what Kovu had said, and replied, "Yes, both Lina and Nama are okay. They were just hiding in that bush over there."

As Kiara sighed in relief, she ran up to her daughter and asked, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I guess. Mommy, your neck is bleeding," Nama pointed out, still crying a little.

"I know hun, it doesn't hurt that much," Kiara said.

Kovu then came up and said, "It's okay, don't cry."

Nikisha then saw Keena laying on the ground motionless with blood staining her fur and yelled to Kovu, "Kovu, what happened to her?"

Kiara gasped, as Kovu said sadly, "She's dead. Krooger would've killed me if Keena didn't get here in time. She died, to save my life."

Kiara walked up to Kovu with tears in her eyes, and said, "What Keena did was very brave of her. She didn't want you to die there, and she died saving your life, and you should honor that."

Kovu got up, and hugged Kiara, and said, "Thanks Kiara, I appreciate that."

Kiara then remembered, "What happened to Misti, where is she?"

Kiara looked, and saw her laying on the ground motionless with an really deep wound on her neck.

So she ran over to her, and nudged her, and said, "Misti, Misti get up."

Misti moaned a little bit, her breathing was very dim, then she said, "Kiara,…please take good care of my daughter for me."

"No, don't die. You're going to be just fine, we just have to get you to Rafiki."

"Kiara, my time is up, you have to let me go," Misti said weakly.

"Okay." Kiara said as tears were streaming down her face.

Kovu then walked up to her, and nuzzled her, and said, "It's okay Kiara, it's okay to grieve for a friends death, but you have to accept the Circle of life. It planned it for us and there's nothing we can do."

"Your right Kovu, we have to accept it. We can't change what has already happened," Kiara said with tears coming down her face.

Lina then walked up to her mother, with tears in her eyes, and said, "Mommy, your going to be alright, it's not time for you to go yet. If you die, you won't be able to take care of me."

"Don't worry hun, Kiara's going to take care of you now…and, yes, I won't be around anymore but…I will always be with you at all times, okay. I will be right here, in your heart, and, if you need help to find the way, I'll be there for you, and the Great kings of the past will be here to help you. Don't you forget that, okay."

"Okay, but I'll miss you a whole lot, and it won't be the same without you," Lina said with tears in her eyes still.

"It's okay, I will to miss you a whole bunch, but you have to let me go now. Remember, you also have a family here to. You got Nama to play with, and you got Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Nala, Nikisha, Sina, and the rest of the Pride to watch over you…okay."

"Okay," Lina nuzzled her mother, and cried into her fur. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to." She licked away the tears off Lina's face one last time, then her eyes closed and she died right in front of her daughter.

Kiara, Kovu, and Nama walked up to Lina, and said, "We'll really sorry about what happened to your mother."

Lina then ran right into Kiara's leg, and cried in Kiara's fur. After awhile of grieving for Keena's, and Misti's death, they all returned home, and gave Keena and Misti an proper burial.

By the time they were done, it was nighttime, Rafiki, examined everyone's wounds, and said all they need is rest, and they will be back on their paws in no time.

Lina and Nama walked up to Kovu and Kiara, and laid down in-between Kovu and Kiara's paws, crying once again.

Kiara nuzzled them both, and said, "It's going to be okay Lina. She's in a happy place now, and whenever you need help, just ask the Great kings of the past, and they will help, okay."

"Okay," Lina said, still crying into her fur.

"Don't worry Nama, everything's going to be okay, you'll see," said Kovu.

"But, we need to get some rest so we can be reenergize, okay," both Kovu and Kiara said.

"Okay Mommy," Nama said, still sad.

"Okay Kovu, and Kiara," Lina said sadly too.

Then they all said good night to eachother, and went to sleep.

**Well, what did you think? I know, I'm sorry if you didn't like how I switched it up a bit, but I just felt like changing it, okay.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my next Update will be, but I promise to do my best to Update! **

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01**_


	4. Having Fun, Then Trouble!

**The Lion King 4: Kovu and Kiara's Cub (Chapter 4)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Nama, Lina, Misti, Keena and Krooger!_

It is morning in the Pridelands, as the sun is rising. 1 week has gone by since Keena's, and Misti's death, and still no sign of Krooger and the outlander rogues. Lina is continuing to recover from her mom's death.

Nama and Lina come running up to Kovu and Kiara, and ask, "Mommy, Daddy, can we go out and play for a little bit?"

Kovu answered, "Sure, just as long as Kiara goes with you, okay."

Both Lina and Nama say, "Okay."

Kiara frowns a little at Kovu, but then smiled and called Nikisha, and said, "Nikisha, would you mind if you came down with me to watch Nama and Lina?"

Nikisha ran up and said, "Sure thing Kiara!"

"Okay, are you two ready," Kiara asked Lina, and Nama?

They both nodded happily, and ran down to the watering hole.

"Alright, you two go on ahead and play, but don't go to far, okay," Kiara told them.

"Okay Mommy," Nama said.

"Hey Lina, you want tag," Nama asked?

"Sure," replied Lina.

"Kiara is base, okay," Nama said.

"Okay, tag your it," Lina yelled!

"Hey, I didn't even say start yet," Nama yelled

Lina yelled back to Nama, and said, "Sorry! You snooze you loose!"

Nama grunted then started chasing her. Lina was a little faster than Nama was. When Nama couldn't see Lina anymore, she slowed to a walk, and walked quietly, Nama listened, and then saw Lina's paw prints leading behind a big rock.

So, Nama walked up quietly around the corner, stopped, and pounced, but barely missed Lina, and saw her take off. Nama was normally the one who lost, but as Nama got up, she saw Lina stumble and fell to the ground. Nama took the advantage and ran full speed and tagged Lina, and Lina started running after Nama.

As soon as Nama was with in 6 feet of Kiara, she tripped, and rolled right into Kiara's leg.

Nama got up, and said, "Ha, I beat you. You couldn't even get me when I fell, hahaha!"

Kiara then said to her daughter, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. We were just playing tag, and you were base."

Kiara, and Nikisha laughed a little, then said, "Ooh, I see."

Nama then said, "You wanna play again Lina?"

"Okay," Lina replied.

Nama then ran off, and Lina started chasing. Once again, Lina stumbled, which allowed Nama to get away. Nama then thought of an idea.

She said to herself, "I can hide in the watering hole, and when Lina runs past me, I can jump out, and run to base again."

So, Nama quietly, took a deep breath, and walked into the watering hole, and looked up. Lina was getting tired of running, so she started walking past the watering hole, then noticed something move in the water. So she walked up quietly, which Nama saw her coming. She popped out of the water, and splashed the water at Lina, and got out, and made a break for base.

Even though the water was weighing down on them, because they were soaked, Lina caught up to Nama, and pounced and landed on Nama, and they both rolled right into Kiara again. They both got off each other and shook the water of them, which, ended up spraying Kiara.

"Oh, Sorry Mom, for getting you wet," Nama said to them.

"Yeah, sorry," Lina replied.

Kiara started shaking the water off her fur, and said, "It's alright. Nothing personal."

Nama replied, "Thanks Mom."

"So, haha, I won again," Nama said to Lina.

"No way, I tagged you before we rolled into Kiara."

Kiara then said to herself quietly, "Oh boy, here we go again. Okay you two, it was a tie," Kiara said to Nama, and Lina.

"Okay. Hey Nama, you wanna go exploring over there," Lina asked?

"Sure," replied Lina.

"Mom, can we," Nama asked?

"Um, okay, but don't go far," Kiara said to make sure.

"We won't," Nama assured.

"Do you think we should follow them a little bit, just to make sure they don't get in trouble," Nikisha asked.

"Maybe we should follow them till they get to over there," Kiara said.

So, Kiara and Nikisha quietly followed Lina and Nama to make sure they didn't get into trouble.

Meanwhile, Nama and Lina are exploring until they noticed that they are close to the Outlands.

Nama then said, "Um Lina, I think we should head back now, because I don't want to get in trouble with my parents, plus, I never want to see that mean lion again."

"Aw, come on, just a little further. You're not afraid are you," Lina said teasingly.

"Lina, come on! We have to go now before the mean lions find us," Nama said getting nervous.

"I think it's a little to late for that, don't you think, Krooger said evilly.

Nama then said angrily at Lina, "Now you see what you did. We're probably going to be killed now because of your foolishness!"

"Shut it, you weaklings," Krooger spat!

"Oh and what do we have here, another cub. What's your name little one," He said evilly.

Lina is to scared to answer. Nama then stepped on her paw and said quietly, "You might want to answer him, because when he asked me what my name was and I didn't answer, he slammed his paw into the side of my head as hard as he could, and that hurt a lot."

Lina was about to tell Krooger her name, but he all of a sudden, slammed his mighty paw into the side of Lina's head, and she went sprawling into a big rock, and immediately fell unconscious.

Nama screamed as he did that, and Krooger was about to do the same to Nama until Kiara moved Nama out of the way, and then Kiara ended up getting the blow to the head, as Kiara went sprawling to the ground. Then Nikisha came in and was about to slam her paw into Krooger's head until a rogue lioness came in, and knocked her to the ground as well.

Kiara weakly told Nama to grab Lina and go hide, as Kiara slowly got back on her paws. Nikisha also was able to get back up as well. Once Kiara and Nikisha got their strength back. They were surrounded by 4 lionesses and Krooger.

Krooger smiled evilly at them, and said, "Why isn't that sweet, Kiara came just in time with another stupid Pridelander to save their pitiful cubs lives."

"What do you want with my cubs and the rest of us Krooger," Kiara snarled angrily?

Nikisha snarled angrily and was about to attack Krooger since he called her a stupid Pridelander until Kiara held her back.

"Nikisha, don't attack them, we're outnumbered five to two," Kiara warned Nikisha!

Krooger then said, "No Kiara, let the stupid Pridelander attack us, I'm sure she would win," He laughed evilly.

Nikisha then said to Kiara, "That's it, I'm not going to tolerate him anymore, I'm going to kill him!"

Nikisha jumped at Krooger and tackled him to the ground. The others then started to attack as well. As two lionesses were going for Nikisha's neck, Kiara barreled right into them, sending them sprawling to the ground. Two lionesses then jumped at Kiara but Kiara dodged their attacks and she pounced one one and sunk her teeth aggressively into her neck, spilling her blood fast and soon enough, she was killed.

Kiara threw the dead lioness out of her mouth and went for another lioness that was getting up from being sent sprawling from Kiara. But one lioness jumped at Kiara and racked her claws across Kiara's eye, leaving four bloody claw marks across the side of her face as well as a scar across her left eye. Kiara roared in pain as blood started rushing down her face and getting into her eye, making it tough to see with her left eye.

As Kiara kept trying to get the blood out of her eye, she was attacked again by the other lioness and sunk her teeth deep into Kiara's neck. As the lioness could feel her teeth sink deeper into Kiara's neck, Kiara roared in agony but all the lioness did was try to sink her teeth even deeper into her neck. Blood began pouring down her neck and out of her neck wound, but Kiara found the strength along with her rage and threw the lioness off her by using her head!

Kiara jumped at the lioness and sunk her teeth into her neck aggressively. As blood began pouring out of the lioness's neck, blood began seeping into Kiara's mouth as she continued to get weaker and weaker and soon she lay limp in Kiara's mouth. Kiara then threw the dead lioness out of her mouth, and spat out a chunk of the dead lioness's blood, but then the other lioness jumped at Kiara, but this time, Kiara dodged her, which allowed her to jump on the lioness and sunk her teeth deep into her neck. The lioness roared in pain, but Kiara jerked her head and spat out a large chunk of her flesh and soon enough, the lioness was dead. So Kiara then threw the bloody lioness out of her mouth and the lioness lay dead in a pool of her own blood and moved on.

Just then, Krooger sunk his large teeth into Nikisha's neck. Blood started rushing down her neck and out of the wound, as he slammed his paw into Nikisha's face and she went sprawling to the ground and Krooger pinned her.

Kiara had just knocked another lioness unconscious, and saw that Krooger had pinned her. Just as Krooger was about to sink his teeth into Nikisha's throat and kill her, Kiara ran up and slammed her paw with all her might into Kroogers face, and Nikisha was finally free. Krooger went sprawling across the ground, but as Krooger got up slowly, Nikisha and Kiara ran up and slammed their paws right into his face again.

Kiara then told Nikisha, "Let me handle this."

Krooger still on the ground feeling very dizzy, as Kiara got on top of him and growled fiercely at him, and said, "Times up!"

Just as Kiara was going to kill Krooger, he got his hind legs free, and kicked Kiara in the stomach really hard and went sprawling to the ground. Kiara tried to breathe as Krooger had knocked the wind out of her. But as Krooger got up breathing heavily, he said, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

Krooger weakly ran away with the other lioness to their caves.

Nikisha then went over to Kiara and said, "Are you okay?"

Kiara, breathing heavily, said, "Other than my neck hurting, and the blood that keeps running into my eye, yeah, perfectly fine."

"You sure you're feeling okay," Nikisha asked?

"I'm….Fine," Kiara said breathing heavily.

Just then Nama and Lina come running up, glad that Nikisha and Kiara are okay.

"Mom, that was amazing, you really beat that mean lion up! Mom, can you get up," Nama asked?

"Yeah, I think," Kiara replied.

Just as Kiara tried to get up, she fell back onto the ground and fell unconscious from that big blow Krooger gave her.

"Mommy, mommy, get up," Nama asked getting worried.

Then Nama and Lina asked Nikisha, "Is mommy going to be okay?"

Nikisha replied, "Don't worry, she will be, but right now I'm going to carry Kiara back, so hurry up you two okay."

So, Nikisha carried Kiara back along with Lina and Nama.

When they got back, it was nightfall. Nikisha put Kiara down near the cave wall, and Kovu and Nala came and asked, "What happened to you two? Are you and Kiara okay?"

"Yes we're fine, but Nala, can you get Rafiki to take a look at Kiara," Nikisha asked?

"Okay, but you to need to be checked, okay" Nala said.

As Nala left to get Rafiki, all Nikisha did was roll her eyes and said quietly, "Fine."

Rafiki had just arrived and went into the den to check the two injured lionesses. After awhile of examining them, he came out and told Kovu and Nala that Kiara and Nikisha will be fine, except for that scar on Kiara's left eye. So all they will need is rest.

After Rafiki left, Nikisha and Nala went to their usual sleeping spots. Kovu went to where Kiara is.

Nama came up to Kovu and said, "You should've seen mom and Nikisha today at the end of the fight with Krooger. They were banging and slamming their paws into that mean lion's face everytime he got up and when that mean lion ran away, he was going so slow that a turtle could run faster than he could. And…"

Kovu interrupted Nama and said, "It sounds that Kiara beat him up pretty badly, but you two and me and everyone else need some sleep, okay. You can tell me the rest tomorrow."

"Okay," both Lina and Nama said.

Kiara was hearing everything the cubs were saying, because they were so loud, and said, "Goodnight you two and Kovu."

Kovu, Lina, and Nama said happily, "Goodnight."

Then they all went to sleep happily

**Well, what did you think? Enough action and a little humor! **

**Anyway, again, I'm not sure when the next Update will be, but I promise to do my best to Update ASAP, okay!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, but for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01**_


	5. Teasing Kita!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own lion king, but I do own Kita, Nama, and Lina!

**Chapter 5: Teasing Kita**

The morning sun came to Pride Rock and the pride was up, doing the daily routine. The lioness, Kita, was still in the cage at the back of the cave. She hadn't been released and until Kovu said otherwise, she would stay there. Since Kiara returned from the Outlands long ago, the young lioness refused to trust the Queen.

The Princess and Lina already woke and noticed everyone was gone, except for Sarabi and Sarafina. They were the oldest lionesses of the pride and were no longer as active as some of the other lionesses. They spent the majority of their time in the den or out in the grasses.

The cubs rose and stretched their bodies but instead of joining the pride they went to the back of the cave. Upon approaching, they said in unison, "Good morning Kita!"

Kita, who had her back turned, opened an eye. She didn't want them there and talking to her. She wanted them to go away but ignoring them wasn't going to work. She lifted herself from the ground and turned to them. She growled. "Get away from my cage you stupid cubs!"

The cubs only looked at each other with amused expressions. They spoke again, in unison. "Oooo, I'm so afraid. Oh no, is she going to get out and kill us?" They started laughing.

Kita growled deeper, her eyes silted. "If you don't stop laughing, you will get hurt."

Nama looked at Lina. She started to giggle but it soon turned to laughter. "Hurt us? Oh no Lina! She's going to hurt us so we better keep our mouths shut… NOT!" They laughed harder.

Kovu and Kiara entered the den at this time and walked to the back of the cave. They could hear the cubs' laughter. It was hard to ignore. The cubs' laughter became hysterical. "What are you two laughing about?" Kovu asked.

Lina managed to control herself and looked up at the brown furred king. "Nothing. Nama said something funny that's all."

Kiara smiled. "Alright you two that's enough then. Kovu will be at waterhole. Do you want to go with him?"

The cubs looked at each other again then to the Queen. Nama came up and rubbed against her mother's leg. "Okay mom," she said and turned to her friend. "Let's go Lina."

Kovu and Kiara gently nuzzled each other and Kiara watched as her mate left the den with the cubs running behind him. When they were gone, Kiara walked up to Kita's cage. The trapped lioness was trying to contain her own brewing anger. Every time she saw the Queen, she wanted to break free from her prison and kill her on the spot but that would bring the whole pride down on her. She wouldn't stand a chance and she knew it. She would bide her time. She had nothing but time nowadays.

Kiara narrowed her eyes. "Were you saying mean stuff to them? Is that why they were laughing?" she said in a soft voice.

Kita rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business Pridelander!" she spat.

"Oh, but it is my business. They are my cubs and I don't want anything to happen to them. When no one's watching, I know they're on your top priority list!" Kiara growled.

Kita smiled. "You're right and once they're out of the way, I can kill you."

"The Pride wouldn't allow it. They'd be on you before you could pounce."

Kita ignored her comment and spoke again. "I'm thirsty. Can I get something to drink since I didn't get any yesterday?" She licked her dry lips.

"Very well but after you're going back into that cage, understood?"

"Yes."

"Grandma Sarafina, Grandma Sarabi, please come here," Kiara called to the two elder lionesses.

"Was it Kiara?" Sarabi asked.

"Could you escort Kita to the waterhole?"

"Yes," Sarafina answered.

Kiara smiled and turned back. She nodded. Kita walked out of the cage and glared at Kiara but the Queen ignored it, as she knew Kita would never learn. The lioness walked in between the elders and out of the den with Kiara following close behind.

By the time they came out Kovu with Nama and Lina returned from the waterhole. Kiara laid, down beside the den's entrance. The cubs ran to her.

"Where's Kita going? For a bath?" Lina wondered. She and Nama began laughing.

Kovu looked down with slightly narrowed eyes. "Come on you two. That's not nice nor funny." Despite himself, Kovu smiled chuckled softly for a few seconds then looked at Kiara. She was frowning. "What? They're laughs make me chuckle a bit."

The lioness rolled her eyes and smiled faintly. "It was a little funny but not that funny."

The family laid, down beside one another, basking in the sun's rays.

Sarabi and Sarafina arrived with Kita at the waterhole but they watched her very carefully. As Kita started drinking, she noticed that the two lionesses were looking around. She smiled and turned to them with water dripping from her muzzle. She ran and slammed her paw at the back of Sarabi's head, which sent the old lioness sprawling to the ground. Sarafina turned and jumped but Kita dodged her attack and sank her teeth into the crème lioness's back. Sarafina roared in pain but Kita hit her with a paw, knocking her out.

Sarabi slowly rose to her feet. She saw what Kita had done. She ran attempting to pin the lioness but Kita dodged the attack. She hit Sarabi hard and the old lioness was knocked out.

Kita walked up to their bodies and kicked them hard in their sides to secure the unconsciousness. She smiled evilly and ran back to Pride Rock.

"_Kiara, you were a fool,_" she thought as she ran. "_Sure I was thirsty but you were stupid to send those old ones to watch over me and now you will pay for your stupidity!_" She smiled evilly.

When she ran up the stairs, Kiara was lying down, still asleep. She walked up to her with a raised paw but Kovu noticed. He ran and slammed his paw into Kita's face. The lioness fell but was breathing heavily. The King's green eyes were narrowed dangerously. He snarled.

"Never do that again!" he hissed and hit her again. Kita's head fell to the floor and this time, she didn't move.

Kovu picked her up, placed her onto his back and walked into the den. When he was near the cage, he let Kita's body slide from his back. He aggressively grabbed her scruff and threw her inside. He scoffed and left the den. He had to make sure Kiara was all right.

A while later, Sarabi managed to open her eyes. Her head throbbed and she groaned in pain. She slowly rose to her paws and looked around. She saw Sarafina in what looked to be the same state as she was in. She carefully walked over to her friend and gently nudged her. "Sarafina, wake up," she said.

Sarafina moaned at the touch and the sound of the voice she knew so well. She opened her eyes and winced but was able to speak. "Uh, what happened?" she asked.

"Kita attacked us and I think she went to Pride Rock. I hope everything's okay, " the former queen explained.

"So do I."

Sarafina rose with Sarabi's support. When they were on their paws they walked home. Once climbing the stairs Kovu and Kiara, who were talking, noticed that the lionesses were hurt. They knew who did it.

Kiara approached her grandmothers. "Are you alright? Should we get Rafiki to examine you for injuries?" There was worry and anger in her voice.

Sarabi smiled. "We're fine Kiara, we're fine."

"Are you sure?" Kovu asked, worried.

"Yes," Sarafina answered.

"Where's Kita," Sarabi wondered.

"She's in her cage," Kovu said. "I put her there. She was going to attack Kiara," the lion said, growling softly.

"Okay. Sarafina, and I will be in the grasses soaking up the sun rays."

The King and Queen nodded and the two lionesses slowly walked down the stairs and into the grass.

Kiara then turned to the cubs. "Your father and I are going to the waterhole to talk. Will you two be okay here by yourselves?"

"Yes Mom," they answered.

The rulers smiled and walked down the stone steps. They passed Sarabi and Sarafina, who bowed their heads in respect.

Kita had just awoken inside her cave when Kovu and Kiara left.

When the adults were Nama looked at Lina. "Do you want to tease Kita while mom and dad are gone?" she asked with a wicked smile on her face.

Lina's expression matched it. "Sure!"

They went inside the den and to the back. Kita was already awake and was anything but happy. Seeing the cubs made her blood boil. She tried to let her anger sink but to no avail.

"Wow Kita, you really did an excellent job trying to kill mom… wrong!" Lina said as the cubs laughed again.

"Knock it off!" Kita said, snarling.

The cubs exchanged glances then looked back at Kita. Again, they laughed. Nama spoke. "Or what Kita? You gonna slap us then bathe us to death?" She snickered. This comment only increased their laughter and soon they were on their sides unable to stop.

Kita's eyes snapped and a growl formed in her throat. "You know… once I get out of here, you're going to be the first ones to die! You're weak!"

"Oh, did you hear that Nama? She called us weaklings! What do we do?" Lina mocked and the laughing continued.

Kita growled again and laid herself onto the ground. Nama and Lina stuck out their tongues at her and left, giggling.

Not being able to take it Kita rose and yelled. "You just wait you brats! When I escape, I will kill you and your family!" Her eyes were on fire. She snarled and growled dangerously. She snapped at the insides of her cage.

The cubs continued to laugh until they were in the grass beside Pride Rock. When they joined Kiara and Kovu, the family enjoyed themselves for the rest of the day.

**Hey ya'll, sorry for the wait, been busy. Anyway, hope you liked it.:)**

**Anyway, not sure when the next Update will be but I'll try to Update ASAP, okay.:)**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_**


	6. Kovu's Nightmare!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Kita, Krooger, Nama, and Lina!_

**The Lion King 4: Kovu and Kiara's Cub(Chapter 6)**

It's now nighttime at Pride Rock, and everyone' sleeping peacefully except for Kovu.

_It's now afternoon at Pride Rock, and Kovu has just gotten to the tip of Pride Rock. He scanning the Pridelands until he sees that Krooger and his Pride attacking the Pridelanders!_

_Kovu races down Pride Rock to where the fight is, and sees Nikisha fighting a rogue lioness._

_The rogue lioness jumps on Nikisha's back, and sinks her teeth into her back, but Nikisha throws the lioness off her, and Nikisha jumps at the lioness, and sunk her fangs deep into the lioness' neck and she died instantly. Then, all of a sudden, Krooger attacks Nikisha. Krooger then jumped at her and sunk his teeth into her neck, as Nikisha roared in pain, but Krooger just kept sinking his teeth deeper into Nikisha's neck, blood pouring down her neck. Her eyes widened one last time and soon her head fell back onto the ground and was finally dead. So Krooger dropped the dead lioness to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth out, her jaw slightly opened with blood running out of her mouth. But just to make sure Nikisha was dead, he twisted her neck until he heard the lioness' neck crack. He smiled evily as blood dripped from his mouth. So he left Nikisha to lay in a pool of her own blood, satisfied with his kill._

_What Kovu had just seen was one of his friends got killed brutally by Krooger. Kovu then looked to his left and saw his cubs hiding behind a rock, but then terror struck his face as he saw Krooger and Kita pick Nama and Lina up by the neck, and sunk their huge teeth into the cubs necks, and broke their necks easily, which killed them instantly. _

_Kita then said, "See, I told you two dumb cubs that, you would be one of the first to die!"_

_Kovu then heard the voice of Sarafina say, "Kovu, look out!"_

_Kovu then looked, but just in time, as Sarafina intercepted a rogue lioness and sunk her teeth deep into the rogue lioness' neck and slowly but surely, the rogue died. Sarafina turned around, but a lioness had tackled Sarafina and shoved her to the ground and sunk her teeth deep into Sarafina's neck. As she began gasping for air, the rogue lioness sank her teeth even deeper into her neck, blood pouring out of her neck. Sarafina's blue eyes widened one last time and finally her head dropped on to the ground dead, her jaw hung open as blood continued running out of her mouth! So the lioness dropped Sarafina's dead body out of her mouth to the ground and smiled evilly as Sarafina laid in a pool of her own blood, with blood still gushing out her neck. The rogue lioness walked away, satisfied with killing another Pridelander. _

_Kovu looked with horror on his face and saw many Pridelanders dead, blood covering their bodies._

_Just then, Sina jumped and pinned a rogue lioness to the ground, and said, "Times up!" The lioness only smiled as Sina sunk her teeth deep into her neck and soon the lioness died!_

_All of a sudden, two lionesses jumped and attacked Sina agressively, clawing and biting into her flesh. One lioness sunk her teeth and ripped open her chest, causing blood to gush out and soon Sina hit the ground hard. The other rogue lioness got on top of her, smiled evily and began sinking her teeth deep into Sina's neck. As the lioness began gasping for air and coughing up some blood, all she did was sink her teeth deeper and deeper into her neck untill Sina's breathing ceased. So the rogue shook her a bit by the neck then dropped the bloody lioness to the ground, her jaw hung open with blood running out of her mouth . But to make sure the Pridelander was truely dead, she twisted and broke her neck. The two lionesses looked at each other and smiled evilly, blood dripping from their muzzle, satisfied with her kill!_

_Then Kovu saw that Kiara had just attacked a rogue lioness. The rogue lioness jumped at Kiara, but Kiara was to quick, as she jumped on the lioness and sunk her fangs into the lioness' neck aggressively and slowly but surely, the rogue died!_

_Just then, out of no where, Kita attacked Kiara and sunk her teeth into Kiara's shoulder blade. As the young lioness roared in pain, Kita slammed her paw into Kiara's face and Kiara went sprawling into a big rock. Kita was just about to pin Kiara when she kicked Kita in the stomach as hard as possible and knocked the air out of Kita._

_As Kita was on the ground breathing heavily, Kiara said angrily, "Now, you will PAY for what you did to my cubs and my friends!!"_

_Kiara then sunk her teeth aggressively into Kita's neck and soon Kita was dead, blood running out of her mouth. Then out of nowhere, Krooger barreled right into Kiara, sending her sprawling across the ground. Krooger then jumped at her, but the young lioness kicked Krooger in the stomach, and he went sprawling into a rock. Kiara then ran up and sunk her teeth deep into Kroogers neck, Krooger roared in pain, but Krooger threw her off and slammed his mighty paw into Kiara's face, and she went sprawling into a huge rock. As Kiara got up slowly, he again slammed his paw into Kiara's face! _

_As Kiara was breathing heavily, Krooger got on top of her, grinned evilly and sunk his teeth deep into Kiara's neck aggressively. As she roared in pain, he only kept sinking his teeth deeper and deeper into Kiara's neck. The young lioness coughed up some blood as she tried to breath in air. Though blood continued pouring out of her neck, and although Kiara was hanging tough, still trying to throw Krooger off with her head. She got weaker and weaker, and soon, Kiara's brown eyes widened for the last time and her head fell to the ground, as her jaw hung open with blood running out of her mouth. Krooger then shook the dead lioness a little by the neck, then dropped her bloody body on the ground. Just as Krooger was about to make sure that the young lioness was dead by breaking Kiara's neck, Kovu yelled, "NOOOOO!!"  
_

_Kovu charged at Krooger, knocking him to the ground. Kovu quickly approached Kiara, hoping that she's alive, but when he put his ear to where her mouth was, there was no breathing, her heart had failed. _

_Then he saw Nala running towards him, but Krooger slammed his paw right into her face and Nala fell straight to the ground. As Nala was breathing heavily, Krooger smiled evilly at her, and said, "Any last words!"_

"_Yeah I do, Go to hell, and screw your whole Pride," Nala said angrily!_

_Krooger didn't like that tone at all, so Krooger sunk his huge teeth into Nala's neck. Nala began gasping for air, but as blood kept pouring out of her neck, she got weaker, and finally, Nala was dead, with blood all over her neck!_

_Tears began to form in Kovu's eyes as his whole family was dead, and looked around and he even saw Sarabi on the ground! She was also dead with blood covering her fur around her wounds._

_All of a sudden, Krooger barreled right into Kovu, and he went sprawling to the ground, but what Kovu didn't know, is that, there was a cliff behind him. Kovu then jumped at Krooger and racked his claws across the other side of his face. But then, unexpectedly, he slipped and fell, but was able to catch the edge in time._

_Krooger walked up to him and said, "This is the day that I have been dreaming of for in a long time! Now, your whole, or at least almost all of your pride is dead, and most importantly, your family is dead, Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina, Nikisha, Sina, Nama and Lina, and and your precious mate Kiara are all dead. Although I have to admit, Kiara was pretty tough to bring down, but I eventually killed her, and there's nothing you can do to bring Kiara back."_

"_And now it is time for you to join them in hell," Said Krooger evilly!_

_Krooger then shoved his claws into Kovu's paws and said, "Long live King Kovu!!"_

_Krooger then pushed Kovu off, and just before he hit the ground, he woke up!!_

Kovu then woke up, breathing tremendously fast, sweat soaking his brown fur. He looked all around him, and saw everybody sleeping in their usual spots, and saw Kiara sleeping right next to him with her head on her paw, both Nama and Lina sleeping in-between Kiara's paws.

Kovu then remembered Kiara's nightmare a long time ago, her nightmare was similar to his. He thought to himself, "This is just crazy, my nightmare is similar to Kiara's, that's impossible."

Kiara, half awake said, "Kovu, Kovu are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kovu answered simply.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it," Kiara asked"

"No, I'm fine. We can talk about it in the morning alone, okay sweetheart," said Kovu.

"Hmm, okay," she answered.

Kovu licked Kiara's cheek, and said, "Goodnight Kiara."

Kiara yawned, revealing her sharp teeth, and said, "Hmmm, goodnight Kovu."

It didn't take but two minutes for Kiara to go back to sleep, since she was so tired.

Kovu stayed up for a bit longer, just to make sure everything was okay, then went to sleep.

**Well, what did you think? Yes, I know some of this was brutal, but, that's what I sometimes like nightmare's to be. **

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my next Update will be, but I'll try to Update ASAP, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_  
**


	7. Nama's first hunt!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Nama, Lina and Krooger!_

The Lion King 4: Kovu & Kiara's Cub(Chapter 7)

In the Pridelands, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. And surprisingly, Krooger hasn't attacked anybody in awhile. By now, Nama and Lina are young adult lionesses! And now it is time for Nama's first hunt.

Back in the Outlands, Krooger has been planning some attacks during Nama's first hunt

Krooger then said, "Alright, Nama is going on her first hunt today, and does everyone know what to do?"

Every lioness roared and said, "We know exactly what's in store for Nama and the others!"

Krooger replied, "Excellent, now go!!"

They did as they were told.

Back in the Pridelands, Nama is walking down the center of Pride Rock, with every other Pridelander lioness on each side of her.

Once she had walked down, she went up to Kiara, nuzzled each other for a moment, and Kiara said, "Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

"Thanks mom," Nama replied

Kiara remembered back when she went on her first hunt, but her father hadn't actually given her to hunt by herself, because he had sent Timon and Pumbaa to watch her.

Kiara's thoughts were interrupted as Kovu said to Nama, "You're going to do just fine Nama."

"Thanks dad," Nama said as she nuzzled him for a moment to.

And then, Nama stepped away, and ran down Pride Rock to go on her first hunt.

Kovu then told Kiara, "She'll be fine, don't worry."

"Yes she will. It's just amazing how fast they grow, isn't it Kovu," said Kiara.

"Yes it is," he replied.

Meanwhile, Nama had reached the herd of antelope. So she ducked down in the grass, got in her position, and jumped out of the grass. Terror struck the antelopes faces, as they started running for their lives. Nama was hot on their heals, and once she was in range, she pounced and landed on one of the antelopes and sunk her teeth into the flank of it's neck and it fell to the ground and died. Nama had succeeded in her first hunt.

She was really proud of herself, and said, "Yes, I did it! I finally brought down my first kill!"

While Nama was jumping around, proud of herself, Krooger and some rogue lionesses saw her.

One of the rogue lionesses said quietly, "Man, what an idiot. She brought down that animal, and now she's jumping up and down."

Nama stopped jumping when she heard an evil voice come from the bushes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear, Nama, the princess of the Pridelands finally brought down her pathetic prey, oh how sweet."

Nama then started growling at him and said, "What do you want Krooger, you piece of crap?"

"My, my, are we a little nasty here today. Come on, I won't hurt you, I just wanted to talk for a second," Krooger said sarcastically.

"Get away, you looser, you've already ruined my day, and I am not going to tolerate you anymore."

Nama was about ready to attack Krooger when four lionesses plus him surrounded her.

"You know, it's a shame that on your first hunt, you have to die, isn't it," Krooger said evilly.

Nama started growling, a little more angrily, and just like that, the lionesses attacked Nama. Nama dodged some of their attacks, and she found a lioness alone at the moment, and jumped at her and Nama sunk her teeth into the lioness' neck, and died moments later.

Just then, two more lionesses attacked Nama, and one of the lionesses jumped at Nama and slammed her paw into her face. Nama went sprawling across the ground. Nama got up slowly, as another lioness jumped at her, and shoved her claws into Nama's chest, creating little puncture wounds, and sunk her fangs into Nama's neck!

Nama roared in pain as the lioness held on to her neck, blood running out of her neck wound, but finally, Nama threw the lioness off her, and she sunk her fangs into the lioness' neck, and killed her instantly. Just then, two more lionesses were going to pounce on her, but Kiara arrived and intercepted the lionesses.

Since no more lionesses were attacking Nama, Krooger, in a flash, racked his claws across Nama's face. Nama roared in agony as blood was rushing down her face, and then Krooger slammed his paw into Nama's face, and sent her sprawling into a rock. Nama got up weakly, but Krooger again slammed his huge paw into her face, and knocked Nama out cold.

Krooger started laughing evilly, as the two lionesses kept attacking Kiara. One lioness racked her claws across Kiara's face, causing blood to come rushing down Kiara's face. The other lioness sunk her teeth into Kiara's back, causing blood to run loose. Kiara roared in agony, but then she jumped at the one lioness and sunk her teeth deep into the lioness' throat and killed her instantly!

The other lioness jumped at Kiara, but Kiara dodged her attack, as the lioness went sprawling across the ground, Kiara jumped on her, and sunk her teeth deep into the lioness's neck and slowly but surely, the lioness died.

Kiara then saw Nama lying on the ground unconscious, so she ran towards her, but Krooger jumped in the way and racked his claws across Kiara's neck. Kiara roared in pain, and put her paw up on her neck and saw blood running down her neck, and onto her paw. Kiara then growled, and jumped at Krooger, and slammed her paw into Krooger's face as he went sprawling across the ground. Kiara then jumped at him, attempting to pin him, but Krooger dodged her attack, and slammed his mighty paw into Kiara's face. She went sprawling across the ground to where Nama was; as Kiara got up weakly, Krooger again slammed his huge paw into her face again.

Kiara feeling really dizzy, got up weakly, and as blood was still rushing down Kiara's face, and neck, she snarled at Krooger weakly, but angrily, then Krooger jumped at Kiara's neck and was going to finish her off, but Kiara dodged him, and he went sprawling into a rock, as Krooger got up slowly, Kiara slammed her paw into his face, and he went sprawling into a rock.

Krooger was breathing heavily, he got up, but Kiara jumped and pinned him down to the ground with blood still rushing down her face and her neck, dripping onto Krooger's body, growling dangerously and said, "You will never harm my daughter again, you understand me?"

Krooger just smirked and sneered, "What if I don't, Pridelander."

Kiara then replied, "Then I'll kill you cold blooded!"

Krooger laughed and said, "You know, you will never kill me."

After Krooger said that, he got his hind legs free and kicked Kiara right in the gut and she landed harshly on the dry ground, as Krooger said again, "You'll be the one who will die!"

And at that moment, he jumped at Kiara, but didn't get to her, because, Kovu jumped out of the grass, along with his sister Vitani, and slammed their paws into Krooger's face and he went sprawling across the ground.

Krooger then got up weakly and said, "You may have won this time, but mark my words, I will be back to finish Kiara, Nama, and you off!"

Krooger then ran back to the Outlands.

Kovu snorted as he saw Krooger flee. So, Kovu and Vitani ran to where Nama and Kiara were.

Kovu and Vitani then asked, "Kiara, you don't look so well. You're bleeding pretty badly on you face and neck.

"No, I'm fine, but Nama was knocked out cold, so Kovu could you get Nama and take her back," said Kiara, still felling pretty dizzy?

"Okay, but Kiara, are you sure your okay," Vitani asked?

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Kiara. But then fell unconscious to the ground.

Kovu then said worriedly, "Could you carry her while I carry Nama?"

"Sure thing brother," Vitani replied.

So, Kovu picked up Nama who is still out cold, and carried her back and Vitani carried Kiara back, who is still unconscious.

The sun was going down as Kovu and Vitani arrived back with both Nama and Kiara. Rafiki was already there, so he examined Nama and Kiara's wounds. When he was done, he told Kovu that Nama and Kiara will be just fine, all they will need is plenty of rest and some medicine to put on them each morning, and evening.

Kovu still worried as Rafiki said, "Don't worry Kovu, Kiara will also be fine, I stopped the bleeding, so she should be fine in about three days, okay."

Kovu and his other daughter Lina nodded and went to where Nama and Kiara were put down. Kovu nudged them both a little, but they were still unconscious.

So, Kovu sighed as he and Lina laid down right beside them, and said, "Don't worry Nama and Kiara, you'll be just fine in the morning."

Lina, one more time nudged both Kiara and Nama, and surprisingly Kiara and Nama moaned a little, but still had their eyes closed. She waited for them to respond, but they didn't, so she lay down beside Kovu and went to sleep.

**So, what did you think? Nama and Lina are finally young adult lionesses! Again, I apologize for not Updating this story sooner, I'll try to Update more often, okay.^^**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my next update will be, but, hope you liked it!!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01**_


	8. Family Trajedies!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Lina, Kita, Nama, Nikisha, and Krooger!_

**The Lion King 4: Kovu and Kiara's Cub(Chapter 8)**

It is morning at Pride Rock. Nama and Kiara are still resting from last night's battle with Krooger and his lionesses.

Nama woke up to see Kovu and Lina in front of her, and said, "Dad, what happened? Why am I hurting so much on my face and neck?"

Kovu replied, "Well, you were attacked by Krooger and his lionesses and luckily, Kiara got there just in time before Krooger got you."

"Oh, well, where's mom," Nama asked?

"She's right next to you. She's still resting from last night," said Kovu.

Nama then looked beside her, and saw these huge claw marks on the side of her face, and on her neck, and said to Kovu, "Krooger and his lionesses did this to her? Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes they did, but don't worry, she's going to be just fine, okay," said Kovu

"Okay, but can I get some more rest please," Nama asked?

"Sure you can, we'll be right outside if you need us, okay," said Kovu.

Nama replied, "Okay dad."

After Nama put her head down on her paws to rest, Kiara moaned and asked, "Kovu, is that you?"

Kovu turned around and said, "Yes, it's me Kiara."

Kiara then asked, "Is Nama going to be okay?"

Lina then replied, "Yes, she will mom."

Lina then leaned down and nuzzled her for a few moments, then Kiara said, "Lina, I'm so glad your okay."

Lina replied, "Thanks mom."

Kovu then licked the wounds on her face and said, "It's going to be okay Kiara, don't worry."

Kiara winced a little, because when Kovu licked her wound, it stung a little, but said, "Thanks Kovu. Is it alright if I get up?"

"If your feeling good enough to, then sure you can," said Kovu.

Kiara replied, "Okay."

Kovu then said, "Lina and I are going down to the watering hole, would you like to come with us Kiara?"

Kiara got up, and stretched her body and legs, and replied, "Okay."

So, Kiara, Kovu, and Lina went to the watering hole, and left Nama to get some more rest.

Since no one was in the cave but Nama, Kita decided that she would try to escape. She then started clawing the cage a little until it was thin enough for her to break free.

Then with all her lioness strength, she rammed into the thin part of the cage and surprisingly, she broke the cage and was free!

She then said to herself, "Yes, I'm finally free, and now I can go hunt down Lina, then Kovu and Kiara, but first, I have to get Nama out of the way."

Before Kita could try to get Nama, she heard Sarabi coming to the cave to check on Kita. Sarabi and Sarafina were the ones who guarded Kita from escaping.

Kita then hid beside a wall and was planning to get rid of her and Sarafina first so then they wouldn't tell the others.

Sarabi didn't see that the cage was broken yet, because she went to check on Nama first. So, this gave Kita the chance to sneak up on Sarabi.

Kita crept closer and closer then jumped and shoved Sarabi against the cave wall, and said, "Now, I will get rid of you once and for all!!"

Kita then threw her to the ground and pinned her, and sunk her teeth deep into Sarabi's neck. Sarabi roared in pain, but Kita sunk her teeth even deeper into Sarabi's neck all the more, and blood started rushing out of her neck. Sarabi began gasping for air, as Kita then threw Sarabi into the cave wall and she fell into a deep unconsciousness with blood rushing out of her neck and onto the stone floor. Blood was slowly running across the stone floor, creating huge puddles of blood.

Kita smiled evilly as she knew Sarabi would soon die from blood loss. Just then, she heard Sarafina come in. Kita hid once again, as Sarafina gasped and ran to where Sarabi was, with terror all over Sarafina's face. She then pawed Sarabi a little, but Sarabi wouldn't move.

Kita then, out of nowhere, attacked Sarafina, who didn't have time to react. Kita then knocked Sarafina to the ground and sunk her teeth deep into Sarafina's upper stomach! Blood also started rushing out of the wound.

Sarafina then said weakly, "Why are you doing this Kita?"

Kita then said angrily, "Because, you kept me in that cage for months as I was starting to starve, but you and Sarabi didn't allow me to eat or drink that much! So, this is your's and Sarabi's punishment. TO DIE!"

Sarafina's eyes widened. Then as Kita opened her mouth, revealing her sharp fangs, was getting close to her neck, Sarafina squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for all the pain and then death.

And then, Kita slowly sunk her fangs deep into Sarafina's neck, as she started to whisper weakly, "Help me, save me!" Then Sarafina's head dropped to the ground, and any minute, Sarafina would die to of blood loss, unless somebody got to her quickly, then there would be a possibility she would live. Kita slowly let go of Sarafina's neck as blood was rushing out of Sarafina's neck and upper stomach, and running across the stone floor.

Kita watched the two lionesses starting to die slowly of blood loss. Kita then walked over to Nama and bumped her a bit, which woke her up, then said, "Times up Nama, and just before she sunk her teeth into her neck, Lina intercepted Kita. But Kita then threw Lina to the ground and got on top of her, and sunk her teeth deep into Lina's neck. Blood began rushing out of Lina's neck. Lina's eyes were slowly closing, as Kita held tight onto her neck.

Kita then got off her and said, "This is what you get for harassing me every day when you were a cub. Hope you had a good life!"

Lina's head then dropped to the ground, eyes closed, and then Kovu came in and yelled, "NOOOO!!"

Kovu jumped at Kita, but Kita dodged his attack, and then slammed her paw into his head, and Kovu head slammed into the cave wall, and was out cold. Kita then looked all around her, and saw every lioness dying slowly.

As Kita wasn't looking, Kiara, Nala and Vitani, attacked Kita. They all slammed their paws into Kita's head, and she went sprawling into the wall, and Kiara got on top of her, forgetting about her other wounds, and said, "Your absolutely dead!"

Kiara then went for her neck, but Kita s stopped her with her forepaws, and shoved Kiara's mouth shut, and sunk her teeth into Kiara's neck. Kiara roared in pain as she fell to the ground about almost unconscious. Nala and Vitani got on top of Kita, and said, "GOODBYE!!"

Kita grinned evilly as both Nala and Vitani sunk their teeth into her neck, and Kita slowly but surely died. Nala then dragged Kita's dead body and just to make sure, she threw Kita off the tip of Pride Rock, and Kita landed on the ground, her bones cracked so loud that both Nala and Vitani could hear it.

Nala ran inside, and first ran to Sarabi and said, "Sarabi, wake up, WAKE UP!"

Sarabi then said, her eyes half way closed, "I'm sorry, but my time is up, I'm going to go to a better place now and be with my mate Mufasa."

"Don't cry Nala, it's not your fault, it…just…happened. Remember…I'll always be with…you… when… you…need me. Remember…that." Then Sarabi died from blood loss.

Tears started to form in Nala's eyes, as she knew she couldn't bring her back, then turned away, and saw her mother loosing blood fast. Nala then said, "Mom, mom, wake up!"

Sarafina opened her eyes ever so slightly, smiled weakly and said, "Don't cry my daughter, my time was bound to come anyway. Remember, I'll always love you, don't forget that, okay."

Sarafina wiped away the tears in Nala's eyes, and said, "You take care of your daughter now, she needs you more than anything. Goodbye Nala." Then those were Sarafina's last words, then died to.

Rafiki just arrived, and took a look at everyone, and said to Nala and Vitani, "I'm sorry, but your mother and Sarabi are dead, and as for Lina and Kovu, they're in serious condition. I checked on Kiara; she's the only one that's in better condition than everyone else is."

Rafiki paused for a moment, then continued, "Nala, I can't guarantee that Lina and Kovu will survive, but I was able to stop all the bleeding, but Kovu is suffering from a serious head injury. Kita threw Kovu into the cave wall and it happened to be his head that went into the wall first…and Lina right now is suffering from blood loss to the neck…I'm sorry Nala."

Nala then said, with tears streaming down her face, "But Kiara, what is she like? Please tell me she'll be alright!"

Rafiki then said, "Right now, Nama luckily didn't get hurt. Lina actually saved Nama's life by intercepting Kita. But for right now, Kiara seems to be doing alright, just give everyone some medicine each day, okay, but I can't guarantee everyone will survive, okay."

"Okay," both Nala and Vitani said sadly.

Rafiki then padded Nala on the shoulder, and left.

Vitani padded over to Kovu, and said worriedly, "Kovu brother, wake up!"

Kovu moaned, but didn't open his eyes, but managed to say, "Tani…please tell Kiara, Lina and Nama I love them, and no madder what happens to me, I…will... always… love them, okay!"

Kovu managed to open his bright green then said weakly, "You and Nala take care of everyone, okay."

Vitani nodded sadly and suddenly nuzzled Kovu and said, "Don't worry brother, I will."

Kovu replied, "Thanks Tani, and no madder what happens, I will always be with you…with the good and bad times…I will always be with you in your heart, okay sis?"

Vitani just nodded and saw Kiara coming over to see him, so she nuzzled Kovu one more time and left so Kiara could see him. Kiara weakly walked towards Kovu, with tears in her eyes, and said, "Don't worry Kovu, your going to be okay."

Kovu replied, "I'm not sure about that Kiara, this might be it for me. Don't forget, the Circle of Life planned it, and if I go, I will always love you. You will be an excellent Queen, and our daughters will grow even stronger. They need you Kiara, everyone needs you, don't forget that."

"But, but, but, how will I survive without you? I need you to be with me," Kiara said as tears are still streaming down her face.

"And my grandparents are gone, I won't be able to live with all this pain," said Kiara.

Kovu then looked straight into Kiara's beautiful brown eyes, and said, "Yes you will, don't you say that. You will be strong for as long as you live, you understand me?"

"Yes. I love you so much Kovu," said Kiara with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love a whole bunch to Kiara…don't forget that."

Kovu then said, "You have to accept the Circle of Life, okay, remember that."

"Okay, Kovu…I love you so much," Kiara said sadly

Kovu replied, "Me to." He licked her cheek, and nuzzled her, and said, "Goodbye Kiara."

Kiara said sadly, "Goodbye, Kovu." Then Kovu's head fell to the ground and his soul went up to the sky with the Great King of the past.

Kiara couldn't believe this was happening. After awhile of weeping for Kovu's death, she got up, anger in her eyes, and now wanting revenge against Krooger and his lionesses. She will do what ever it takes to get rid of him!

She walked slowly towards Lina and checked her breathing, but there was no breathing, Kiara after a long time of weeping for her adopted daughter and her mate and grandparents, she was steaming with madness.

Everyone else weeped for the loss of their King and Lina, including Nala, Nikisha, Nama, Vitani and of course Kiara. They gave them proper burials right next to Misti's and Keena's.

It was finally night time, and Nama and Kiara felt so lonely, and not as much comfort as there used to be with Lina and Kovu. Nala and Vitani after awhile, got to sleep, and everyone else including Nikisha. But it took a lot more time for Kiara and Nama to go to sleep. So Nama cuddled up against Kiara's belly, trying to get some comfort.

Kiara put on a quick smile and then said quietly to herself, "At least my daughter didn't get hurt, and my mother, Vitani and Nikisha didn't either."

After awhile of silence, Kiara said to Nama, "I promise, I will never let anything happen to you, and if you're in trouble with those rogues, I would rather die saving you than not okay."

Nama then said, with tears in her eyes, "Okay mom. I love you so much."

Kiara then replied, "Me to sweetie, me to."

**Well, what did you think? OMG, I can't believe I killed off Kovu, Lina, and Kiara's grandparents, man, what kind of writer am I(LOL)!;)**

**Heh, anyway, I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try my best to, okay.**

**Anyway, till then, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01**_


	9. Trouble Again?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Nama and Krooger!**_

_**The Lion King 4: Kovu and Kiara's Cub(Chapter 9)**_

It was morning in the Pridelands, and Kiara was the first one up. Shortly after Kiara got up, Nama opened her eyes to see Kiara going down the steps of Pride Rock.

Nama then stretched, and ran up to Kiara and said, "Mom, where are you going?"

Kiara replied, "Oh, I'm just going down to the watering hole to get an early drink, you want to come?"

Nama replied, "Sure mom."

Kiara nodded, and both of them went down to get an early drink.

When they got there, Nama started to drink, and as soon as Kiara was drinking, Nama grinned, and jumped at Kiara, and pinned her playfully, and said, "Ha, I pinned ya!"

Kiara giggled and said, "Yeah, you did, but not for long."

Kiara then flipped Nama over and pinned her and said, "Now, I pinned ya."

Kiara lowered her head and nuzzled her daughter. While Kiara was nuzzling her daughter, she was planning to leave at night when everyone was asleep, and find Krooger, and kill him for good.

Nama noticed that her mom was thinking really hard about something…curious on what she was thinking about, asked, "Mom, are you okay? What are you thinking about?"

Kiara came back to reality and said, "Oh nothing dear, I was just thinking about what happened yesterday, and also thinking about you. I'm just so happy that I still have you, and that you didn't get hurt."

"Because, if you got hurt also, and ended up…" Kiara said as she trailed off, with tears forming in her eyes.

Nama then said, "It's okay mom, you still have me. Daddy and Lina are in a better place now, with the Great kings of the past!"

Kiara got off Nama, and the two nuzzled each other for awhile.

Just then, Kiara's ears perked up as she heard something splash into the water. Kiara slowly walked towards the watering hole, slowly leaned her head down near the surface of the water, but she couldn't see what splashed.

All of a sudden, 3 rogue lionesses jumped out of the bushes,. Two lionesses quickly pinned Nama, and the other ran up to Kiara, and slammed her paw into Kiara's face. Kiara then fell into the watering hole, Kiara had just gotten her head out of the water, and the lioness jumped at her and shoved her paws on Kiara's face, trying to drown her. Kiara, slashing the lioness' forelegs, but the lioness kept her grip and soon drowned Kiara. Kiara's body slowly sinking below the water to the ground.

Nama struggling to get out from underneath the lionesses, but one of the lionesses sunk her teeth into Nama's neck. Blood began running out of her neck, so she closed her eyes, attempting to pretend that she was dead. Fortunately, the lionesses thought she was dead, so they got off her and ran back to the Outlands. Nama opened her eyes to see that they left, although her neck was hurting, but not that bad.

Nama got up and ran to the watering hole, to see that Kiara was at the bottom. So, Nama got in, and took a deep breath and went underwater. She grabbed Kiara by the nape of her neck and slowly pulled her out of the water. Nama panicking, got her forepaws on Kiara's side, and pushed down again and again. Soon enough, Kiara coughed out all the water and was breathing heavily.

Nama then said, "Mom, are you okay, can you get up now?"

Kiara, still on her side breathing fast said, "I think so."

Slowly but surely, Kiara got up, and her breathing was back to normal. Kiara then said, "Thank you Nama."

Nama smiled and said, "Your welcome mother."

After awhile of talking, they started playing with each other once again and began enjoying themselves for the rest of the day.

Soon enough, it was nighttime. Everyone laid down in the cave and went to sleep.

Nama then said, "Good night mom."

Kiara replied, "Good night sweetie."

After awhile, everyone was asleep, including Nama. Kiara then opened her eyes, looked around to see everyone asleep. She slowly got up and quietly walked out of the cave. Just before she walked down the steps, she looked at her pride, her mother and daughter. Thinking that there's a possibility that she won't come back alive. Tears started forming in her eyes, and turned away and walked quietly down Pride Rock.

Once she got to the bottom, she sped off to go to the Outlands. When she reached the boarder, she slowed down, and quietly walked through the dead grass and stopped.

Kiara then heard movement in the grass, and said to herself, "Oh shoot."

Just then, 8 lionesses and Krooger surrounded Kiara.

Krooger then said evilly, "My my, what is Kiara doing out here this late at night? Oh, that's right, you want to kill me right, because of what happened yesterday? That incident, Kita killing Kovu, your adopted daughter and your grand parents."

Kiara replied, "How did you know that?"

"Word travels fast Kiara. I would think you would of known that by now," Krooger replied.

After a pause, Krooger then yelled, "ATTACK!"

Kiara dodged some lionesses and jumped at one, and sunk her teeth deep and aggressively into a lioness' neck and killed her instantly! Then two lionesses grabbed Kiara's neck and sunk their teeth deep into her neck. As Blood began rushing out of her neck, she roared in pain, and another lioness jumped on Kiara's back and sunk her teeth aggressively in-between Kiara's shoulder-blades. Blood also began rushing out of the wound, but Kiara threw the lionesses off her, bared her teeth, and jumped at a lioness, sunk her teeth deep into her neck and killed her instantly then threw the dead and bloody lioness out of her jaws and to the side.

Just then, a lioness racked her claws across Kiara's hind leg, and another lioness sunk her teeth into the side of Kiara stomach. Kiara roared in agony, but was able to throw them off her and snagged a lioness' neck and killed her aggressively and threw the dead lioness out of her mouth.

Krooger then yelled to the lionesses, "STOP, do not attack her anymore. She's getting too weak."

Kiara, still able to stand, snarled weakly at his comment.

In a flash, Kiara with all her rage she had left, jumped and tackled Krooger to the ground! Krooger then kicked Kiara of him, and she went sprawling across the ground. She got up weakly, as Krooger jumped at her, she racked her claws across the side of Krooger's stomach. He roared in pain, as Kiara jumped and sunk her teeth into Kroogers neck! Blood began rushing out of his neck and fell to the ground.

A puddle of dark red Blood formed on the ground where his neck was, as Kiara got on top of him, growled dangerously and said, "You've done enough damage to me and my family, and now, you must die!"

Krooger grinned evilly at her, as Kiara couldn't tell what the grin was for, but Krooger kicked her in the stomach, and went sprawling to the ground. Krooger got up weakly, as did Kiara, and in a flash, he slammed his paw into her face and she went flying into a big rock, close to unconsciousness. Kiara with blood rushing out of her neck, the left side of her stomach and her shoulder-blades, looked up at Krooger, her eyes barely open, saw him grin, and he knocked her out cold.

Krooger and the lionesses looked down at Kiara. Her eyes closed and no movement. Krooger and the others thought she was dead now, because of all her wounds.

Krooger signaled his lionesses to go back, put his paw on his neck and saw blood started to cover his paw. He gritted his teeth in pain, because it hurt a lot. He looked down at the ground and saw his blood dripping to the ground making little puddles, turned away, and ran back to the caves leaving Kiara's bloody body on the ground motionless.

After hours and hours, Kiara opened her eyes. Looked around weakly, and then started feeling the pain. She rubbed her neck, and saw a lot of blood on her paw, then looked at the side of her stomach and saw a lot of blood there to.

Tears formed in her eyes, as she said to herself, "It's morning now, and my pride should be waking up any minute, and if the don't see me there, they will send a search party and that would not be good."

With all the pain she endured, and with all the strength she had left got up weakly, and ran back to Pride Rock weakly. After awhile, she got there and started limping up Pride Rock. Nama was already up and saw her mother covered with wounds.

Her face was full of terror, and told Nikisha and Nala, "Hurry, go get Rafiki now!"

They did what the princess told them to do, also full of worry. Nama gently walked her mom into the cave, and carefully Kiara laid down, exhausted.

Nama then said, "Don't worry mom, you're going to be okay!"

Just then, Nala and Nikisha arrived with Rafiki.

After awhile of examining Kiara, Rafiki walked up to Nama, Nala and Vitani and said, "I was able to stop the bleeding and believe it or not, Kiara seems like she'll be okay…but it will be about two weeks or so for her to heal completely…but for now, she needs lot's of rest and give her this medicine every morning and night, okay."

As they all nodded, Rafiki padded Nama, Nala, and Vitani on the shoulder and left.

Nama went over to her mom and said, "You need to get some rest mom and I'll be right beside you the whole time, okay."

"Okay," Kiara replied painfully.

Kiara quickly was able to go to sleep while Nama laid beside her for awhile, but then rested along with Kiara.

Well, what did ya think? Yes I know, Kiara almost got Krooger, but managed to wound him! Anyway, I'm not sure when my next Update…but hopefully soon!

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01**_


	10. Attack On Pride Rock!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Nikisha, Mindi, Krooger and Nama!_**

_**The Lion King 4: Kovu and Kiara's Cub(Chapter 10)**_

Later that day in the Pridelands, Nama had just gotten up from her nap! She looked at her mother, Kiara, who now just opened her eyes, still feeling plenty of pain.

Nama then said, "Mom, are you feeling any better?"

Kiara replied, "Actually, I am. It doesn't hurt a lot at the moment!"

"Well that's good to hear mom," Nama replied.

Just then, Zazu comes flying in at full speed and said, "Kiara, I just saw Krooger and his rogue Pride about to cross the boarder!

Kiara then said, "What? Not again! Can this day get any worse!"

Just then, Kiara and her pride heard a loud bang not to far away!

As Kiara got up weakly and went to the peak of Pride Rock and hears something whistle past her ear and said, "Whoah, what was that?"

"She then looked behind her and saw what looked like a tranquilizer dart and saw that it had hit Nala in the neck.

Nala's eyes looked dazed and all of a sudden, she fell to the ground unconscious.

Kiara said worriedly, "Mom, mom wake up!"

As Nala didn't move, Kiara gently pulled the dart out from her neck and grabbed the nape of Nala's neck and pulled her back inside Pride Rock. Back outside, Vitani noticed two humans coming up Pride Rock! Then they started shooting tranquilizer darts at the lionesses. One by on each lioness fell to the ground unconscious

As Vitani saw humans running up Pride Rock, she told Kiara, Nama and the remaining 9 Pridelander lionesses to run to the back of the den where they saw a hole in the back of the cave Kiara made a long time ago.

.

Vitani said, "Everybody, hurry through that hole now!"

They did as they were told, Vitani looked back and saw about 11 lionesses had been shot in the neck by the dart and fell unconscious! Kiara peaked through the hole, her eyes widened as she saw the humans coming into the cave.

Vitani then said to everyone including Kiara and Nama, "Alright, Kiara, since your injured, I want you, Nama and everyone else tofind a place and hide. I have an idea, but it's a dangerous one, okay."

Everyone nodded worriedly as Vitani said, "As you know, we are about to be outnumbered and we can't defeat them all by ourselves. So…I am going to go find that Krooger lion to see if they will help us."

Nikisha then said, "What, are you out of your mind, they don't care if we all die from these humans. Even if we do that, they will kill us."

Kiara then butted in and said, "Vitani's right...I think I know a way that they will listen." Anyone want to go with Vitani?"

Everyone just stared, but just then a lioness named Mindy said, "I'll go!"

"Anyone else," Vitani asked?

Nikisha then sighed and said, "I guess I'll go."

And then 4 other lionesses volunteered and said they will go.

"Okay, Kiara, Nama, again...I want you to stay here with these other 3 lionesses, and hide while we go to the Outlands, okay."

"Okay Aunt Vitani, but be careful," said Nama worriedly.

Kiara replied, "Take care of yourself, okay Vitani."

Vitani nodded, then her, Nikisha, Mindy, and the 4 other lioness walked quietly to the side of Pride Rock. Vitani looked and saw humans on Pride Rock looking for more lionesses to capture. Then, they made a break for it and ran as fast as they could. But one of the humans threw a garnade at them and it exploded about 30 feet away from them.

Vitani and the others were blown back from the explosion! Everyone went sprawling across the ground unconscious except for Vitani and Mindy. Vitani's eyes were closed as she lay on the ground motionless for a few moments, but then coughed loudly and started hurting from the big blow. Then she opened her eyes and couldn't see a thing because of all the dust and sand in the air. Vitani got up slowly and looked around and saw everyone laying on their sides unconscious.

Vitani saw one lioness Mindy get up and saw her and said, "Vitani, are you okay?"

"I think so, but we need to get going before we get knocked out to,"said Vitani.

Mindy then asked, "What about the others?"

"We will come back for them later, right now we need to go."

Mindy nodded and they were able to get away, and ran to the boarder of the Outlands.

As soon as they got there, they heard an voice say, "Why Vitani...is that you...what are you doing here?"

"Krooger, we need your help. There are humans in the Pridelands and they are capturing all of us, and once they got all of us, they will be able to rule the Pridelands," said Vitani.

"Why should we side with you and Kiara," asked Krooger?

Vitani replied, "Because, if you don't they will take control of the Pridelands and kill everyone and me. Now, if you want to be able to rule the Pridelands and kill us, you will have to side with us to defeat the humans and then we can get back to trying to kill each other, okay."

Krooger just stood there and said in his head, "Should we side with the enemy or should we side with the enemy to defeat the humans and then kill the Pridelanders so the humans don't take control of the Pridelands?"

After awhile, Krooger replied, "Alright, we will help you defeat them but once the humans are gone, we will get back to trying to kill you Pridelanders and take over the Pridelands."

Vitani, at the same time was happy but also a little 'iffy' of Krooger helping them, but it was the only way to defeat the humans!

Krooger had just told everyone about helping Kiara and the Pridelanders, then said to Vitani, "Alright, we're ready to go, but you have to tell your Pride to."

Vitani nodded as she, Mindy, Krooger and his pride went out to destroy the humans. Once they got there, they saw lots of humans around and inside Pride Rock. They had all settled in. Krooger and his 16 lionesses along with Vitani and Mindy walked quietly around and stopped.

Vitani quietly said, "First, we have to get rid of their weapons, and then once we've done that, we can kill them."

Krooger nodded, as Vitani continued, "Alright, on three and then we will charge and do the best we can to kill them. One, Two, Three!!"

Vitani roared to her lionesses and they came out and charged at the humans. They didn't like the idea of siding with Krooger, but it was the only way. The humans saw all the lions, and lionesses, counting about twenty-one lionesses including Vitani and Mindy!

The lions started grabbing the weapons in their mouth and threw them far away. Although some humans had pistol guns. Then the humans started firing their pistol guns. Kiara then came out to attack a human, but one human saw Kiara about to pounce on one of the humans, so he pointed his gun at her and shot Kiara twice in her right foreleg. Kiara roared in pain as the human walked up to Kiara who was breathing heavily, leaned down, pressed his gun down to the side of Kiara's neck, was about to pull the trigger and kill Kiara but Nama racked her claws across the humans neck and he died instantly.

Nama put her head near Kiara's foreleg which Blood was rushing out, but thankfully, it didn't hit a major vein or artery. Just then, it was so quick that Nama didn't have time to react, a human ran up to Nama, pulled out his tranquilizer gun and shot the dart at Nama's neck! As soon as the dart was in her neck, she began to feel really dizzy and moments later; she fell to the ground unconscious.

He then pulled out his pistol gun, pressed it onto Nama's neck, but was knocked away by Vitani. The gun flew out of his hand and dropped to the ground...but as it dropped to the ground, somehow the trigger was pulled back and it fired, but Vitani ducked her head just in time and the bullet hit the human in the heart and he died instantly! Krooger had just killed seven humans!

After a long battle, the lions and lionesses won and defeated the humans! Three Rogue lionesses dead, one Pridelander dead and three other lionesses were injured! Surprisingly, there were hardly any injuries on the Pridelander side. It was mainly the rogue lionesses.

Nikisha just walked up Pride Rock to see a total of four lionesses dead; all the humans were dead. She then ran over to Kiara to check on her. Kiara had two bullet wounds in her foreleg but was unconscious. Then she saw Nama on her side motionless and saw that the dart was still in her neck, so she pulled it out gently. There was only a small puncture in her neck where the dart had hit her.

Krooger and his lionesses ran down Pride Rock to go back to the Outlands, and they carried the three injured lionesses, and they also took the ones that were killed back to the Outlands!

Back at Pride Rock, all the humans were dragged off Pride Rock, found a river and put them in the river to never be seen again. Then they all went back to Pride Rock.

Nikisha, Mindy, Vitani and the other Pridelanders carried the other unconscious lionesses inside and laid them beside the cave wall. Vitani ordered some of the lionesses to get Rafiki.

When the lionesses arrived with Rafiki, he examined the lionesses and told Vitani everyone would be okay, and that they should be awake by morning, and all they needed was rest and that he had rapped around a big leaf around Kiara's injured leg with medicine in it.

Vitani nodded, glad that everyone would be okay by the next morning. Kiara then opened her eyes back up to find herself in the cave with the others, and looked down to see a big leaf around her right injured foreleg. Nama just moaned and opened her eyes tiredly and saw Kiara beside the cave wall.

Nama tried to get up and walk over to sleep beside Kiara, but couldn't. So she got on her belly and crawled across the stone floor to her mother.

Kiara felt something lean against her, so she opened her eyes again and saw that it was her daughter that was resting against her.

Kiara nuzzled Nama and said quietly in her ear, "Goodnight sweetie."

Nama then nuzzled her mom back for a moment then said, "Goodnight mom."

Nama then fell asleep, leaning against her mom, as Kiara tried to remember what happened earlier...but after awhile of thinking she decided to forget it and get some sleep.

**Well, what did ya think? I know your thinking that why are there humans in this, and I wasn't sure myself, but I put it in there...but it was only for this chapter anyway! **

**Anyway, don't know when the next Update will be, but I'll try my best to get it up ASAP, okay!!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_  
**


	11. What's Wrong With Krooger?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Nama and Krooger!**_

**_The Lion King 4: Kovu and Kiara's Cub(Chapter 11)_**

Later on that night at Pride Rock, Kiara still couldn't sleep because of her injured leg. She then started to remember what had happened earlier that day, the humans coming to the Pridelands, Vitani asking Krooger for his help to defeat the humans!

Since Kiara couldn't sleep, she decided to try to get up, but to her surprise, she could actually stand up on her injured leg. So she said to herself, "Wow, that's odd. I can't sleep because of my injured leg, but I can actually stand stand up a little."

She started walking slowly out of the den and went into deep thought. Something told her to do something and that there was a surprise waiting for her, but did not like the idea of it, but she carefully went down Pride Rock and then she heard it again, and it said, "Go to the Outlands and talk to Krooger. You will be surprised by what happens."

She then said, "No, I'm not going to do it."

But all it did was keep telling her to do it, but she kept refusing which caused a headache to come on, because she had a feeling that she might get attacked.

But eventually gave in, and said, "Fine, I'll do it."

The voice went away and so did the head ache afterwards. So Kiara continued to walk carefully to the Outlands and once she reached the boarder, Kiara stopped, her heart pounding against her chest. One more step and she would be in the Outlands.

Kiara carefully lifted her injured leg and crossed it and waited. After waiting awhile, and being a little confused as to why she was there, she was about to turn and walk home until she sees four figures come towards her. She gulped and was about to turn and run, but then stopped and told herself that if she tried to run, they would possibly chase her and would easily catch up to her because of her injured leg.

Krooger then spoke, "Kiara, what are you doing here?"

Kiara hesitated to answer, but then said, "To tell you the truth, I don't know, something forced me to come here. But since I'm already here, I might as well say this.

Kiara paused for a moment, then continued, "I know you'll probably think like, why the hec would she be saying this, but I wanted to thank you for helping me and my Pride to defeat the humans...because without your help, my pride and I would not have survived."

Krooger just stood there, shocked by what she said, while his lionesses looked like they would attack, but told them, "Do not attack her!"

The lionesses obeyed him, but were shocked by what he said.

Krooger then said, "Why are you thanking me? I mean after all, look at what I've done to you all these months, you shouldn't be thanking me for anything."

Kiara replied, "I don't hold grudges against anyone for a long period of time, but that's all I wanted to say."

As Kiara turned and started to limp home, Krooger said, "Your Welcome."

Krooger then covered his mouth, shocked at what he said, and asked himself, "What is happening to me? How come I'm acting so......nice?"

Kiara then stopped, also shocked by what he said. She turned around and looked at him in the eyes, but to her surprise, she didn't see hardly any hate.

She then slowly turned her head back in front of her and started to walk slowly back. But what she didn't know, is that two lionesses were going to attack her, while Krooger just stood there looking at the ground in deep thought.

Kiara knew that she couldn't fight back because of her injured leg, so she just closed her eyes, waiting for the lionesses to attack her. Without Krooger even noticing that they were going to attack her.

The two lionesses lunged themselves at Kiara. One lioness racked her claws across the left side of Kiara's face, re-opening her scar, causing Blood to rush out and drip to the ground! As Kiara roared in pain, the second lioness lunged herself at Kiara's neck, and sunk her teeth into Kiara's neck. Blood began rushing to out of her neck as she felt the lioness' teeth sink further into her neck! So, with the lioness sinking her teeth into Kiara's neck, she all of a sudden let go of her neck and Kiara fell to the ground, bleeding badly.

The lionesses seeing that Kiara's so close to deep unconsciousness, they stood over Kiara, who was breathing heavily, waiting for them to kill her. To everyone's surprise, in a flash, Krooger jumped at the lionesses and threw them both into a huge rock, and they immediately were knocked out cold!

Krooger then just stood there, not believing what he just did! Knocking both of his lionesses out cold to save Kiara's life!

Krooger looked down at her and saw that Kiara was loosing blood fast!

Kiara began thinking, "This isn't good! I'm loosing blood fast and I can even taste my own blood in my mouth."

Kiara, soon enough, fell into a deep unconsciousness! Krooger then heard something running at him, so he turned around and saw his other two angry lionesses running at him with bared teeth. Krooger didn't want to but, if his lionesses were going to try to kill him, he had to defend himself.

The lionesses jumped at Krooger but dodged their attacks and they went sprawling across the ground! This gave him a chance and he slammed his huge paw into the lioness' face and hit the ground hard and fell unconscious. The other jumped on him and sunk her teeth deep into the back of his neck, but Krooger easily shook her off and knocked the lioness unconscious!

Krooger saw that Kiara was still unconscious. So, he grabbed Kiara by the nape of her neck and put her on his back.

After awhile, he saw a huge oak tree, so he walked up to it and said, "Hello, anyone there?"

He then saw a baboon come out and he said, "Some of my lionesses attacked Kiara, when she went to thank me for my help. I don't know why she was out there when she was already injured, but I think she's badly injured, is there anything you can do?"

Rafiki replied, "If you bring her up here, I may be able to help her."

Krooger did as he was told, still thinking that what was wrong with himself.

After awhile of examining Kiara, Rafiki said, "I've stopped the bleeding, and it seems that Kiara will be okay, just leave her here for the rest of the night so I can keep an eye on her."

After a moment of silence, Rafiki asked, "Is there anything you wanted to ask?"

Krooger hesitated and replied, "Yes, there is. Why am I being so nice, and how come I'm not full of evil anymore? What is wrong with me?"

Rafiki started to explaine to him about what might be wrong with him. After awhile, Krooger started to understand a little.

Krooger asked, "One more question, how do I explain all of this to her family and Pride?"

Rafiki thought for a moment, then said, "I'll tell them. I'll tell them everything you told me, okay."

Krooger nodded and said, "Thanks, but what do I do now? How will I be able to explain to my Pride without them attacking me?"

Rafiki replied, "I don't have all the answers, on this one, you're going to have to figure out that one on your own."

Rafiki then said, "I'll take care of Kiara for the night, you can go back now alright."

Krooger nodded and left! And on the way back, he was trying to think of a way to tell his Pride about what happened, or then again, perhaps make up a little tall-tail.

Rafiki then went back inside and heard Kiara moan a little.

She then said, her eyes still closed, "Where am I? What happened to me?"

Rafiki replied, "You were injured my some rogue lionesses. Although, Krooger brought you here to me."

Kiara, still out of it, "Really, how many lionesses attacked me?"

Rafiki sighed a little, then answered, "Kiara, I think you need to get some rest and ask the questions in the morning, okay."

Kiara replied, "Okay, am I going to be okay? Will I live?"

"Yes you will, now, you need to get some sleep, okay," answered Rafiki.

"Okay," replied Kiara.

It only took about one minute for her to go to sleep. Rafiki sighed, and walked up to Kiara, who was sleeping on her side, padded her shoulder and said, "You're going to be fine, don't you worry."

He then started putting some more medicine on her injured leg and then put some on her neck and face.

Back at the den of Pride Rock, Nama stirred a little then woke up to find that her mother had gone missing.

Nama started to panic, but didn't want to wake anyone else up. So she got up slowly and quietly. Once she was out of the den, she walked down Pride Rock quietly, and once she was down Pride Rock, she sped off into the Pridelands to search for her mother!

Nama slowed down to a walk, and while she was looking to her left, she bumped into someone and fell backwards on her back. She opened her eyes to see she bumped into Krooger.

Her heart started pounding against her chest as she saw him walk towards her. So she started crawling backwards on her back until she bumped into a rock which stopped her.

Nama looked up at him, her eyes full of fear; her ears drooped way back. So Nama put her paws over her face and eyes and just laid on her back, thinking that this was it.

But to her surprise, she uncovered one of her eyes to see Krooger sitting down in front of her. She slowly removed her paws away from her eyes and face and got up.

Nama, confused as to why she wasn't attacked, asked, "Why didn't you attack me and kill me, I was just laying on my back, totally vulnerable to you?"

Krooger replied, "Well, I don't know what's happening to me, but I seem to be a lot nicer after Kiara had thanked me for helping her and your Pride. It seems as if my heart has changed from evil to good, I don't know why though."

Nama thought for a little, then replied, "Well, maybe you're just realizing what you were doing in the past was wrong instead of right, and maybe thinking that killing is wrong now?"

"Maybe, just maybe."

Nama looked deep into Kroogers eyes and saw that it wasn't full of hatred now. So she asked, "Do you know where my mother is?"

"Is a matter of fact, yes I do. She got injured by a couple of my lionesses, so I carried her to an big oak tree, where that baboon lives."

"You mean Rafiki."

"Yeah, that's right, he told me to leave her with him and he'll take care of her for the night."

"Thanks!"

He nodded as Nama ran off to find Rafiki. When she got there, Nama ran into Rafiki's tree and ran to her mother and asked, "Is my mom going to be okay?"

Rafiki replied, "Yes she will, feel free to stay for the night if you want."

Nama replied, "Okay"

So she lay beside Kiara for awhile then went to sleep!!

**So, what did ya think? I worked long and hard on this! **

**Yeah, I know your probably thinking why Kroogers attitude is changing, but that's how I wanted it to be, okay! Don't worry, the rest of the story is still going to have great action and adventure! **

**Anyway, What is up with Krooger? Why is he being so nice now? Or is this another trick of his to try to take control of the Pridelands? And will Kiara be okay? You'll just have to find out in later chapters!**

**Not sure when my next Update will be, but for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Elliot Williams 20_**


	12. Trouble!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Nama, Krooger, and Leana!_**

**The Lion King 4: Kovu and Kiara Cub(Chapter 12)**

It was early morning in the Pridelands, and no one was awake yet at Pride Rock, but Nama, on the other hand, just woke up.

She looked next to her to see her mother sleeping peacefully, she smiled and nuzzled her for a moment and said quietly, "I'm going to get a drink and will be right back."

Nama got up, stretched a little bit while yawning, revealing her sharp teeth, and walked out of Rafiki's tree all the way to the watering hole.

When Nama arrived at the watering hole, she began lapping up some water, though little did she know that there were three rogue lionesses were watching her every move.

When Nama was finished drinking the water, she turned to walk back to Rafiki's tree, but out of nowhere, the 3 lionesses jumped out of the bushes and attacked her.

Nama didn't even know what hit her till it was to late! One of the lionesses racked her claws across Nama's chest causing blood to start running out! Nama yelped, but she was able to slam her paw into the lioness' face and she went sprawling across the ground, momentarily unconscious! Then another lioness attacked her and sank her teeth into Nama's neck, spilling her crimson blood! Nama yelped in pain, but the rogue lioness just smiled evilly and shoved her teeth deeper into her neck all the more. She let go of Nama's neck and dropped her, smiled and spat out a large chunk of her flesh!

Nama's breathing was becoming heavy and her vision was very blurry as blood kept rushing out of her neck.

Then the lioness spoke to the other and asked evilly, "Should we kill her now or later?"

The other lioness replied in the same tone, "Later, but for now, let's take her to the Outlands."

So the lioness leaned down and grabbed Nama's harshly, but not enough to punture her neck any further.

Instead of carrying Nama on her back the right way, the lioness instead kept dragging her by the nape of her neck. Slowly, Nama fell into a deep unconsciousness.

Then the other lioness named Leana, said to the other lioness, "Put her down and carry her the right way…on your back."

After she denied it to do it the proper way, Krooger out of nowhere, jumped in front of them and said while growling at them, "Put her down right now...I did not give you permission to do this!"

Finally, she decided to let go of Nama's neck, and dropped her onto the hard surface, still in a deep unconsciousness.

Krooger looked down at Nama and saw blood still rushing out of her neck, slowly creating a small puddle of blood right where her chest was. He knew that if Nama wasn't seen by Rafiki soon, she would die.

Leana spat back angrily, "Well, well, if it isn't Krooger, the king who betrayed us. You're no longer in charge here. So, as second in command, I here by banish you from the Outlands!"

Krooger growled back, "You can't do that, I am the King here, and I say that you're banished from here for suing the King for nothing he did!"

The other lioness, Micka, snarled angrily and spat back, "You're no longer in charge here, now beat it before we kill you and the lovely Princess of the Pridelands!"

Krooger snarled at that comment and answered, "Never! If you two want me dead, than come and get me!"

The two lionesses did not hesitate and leapt at him, but Krooger was too quick and moved out of the way as the lionesses went sprawling across the ground! This gave Krooger the chance to attack back. He jumped at the lionesses and slammed his mighty paw into Micka's head and she went sprawling into a rock and immediately was out cold! Then Leana attacked Krooger and sunk her teeth into his neck, immediately drawing blood! He roared in pain, but easily threw Leana off him.

He then ran up to her and slammed his mighty paw into Leana's head and knocked her out cold!

He looked down at Leana, but another lioness ran up to him and slammed her paw into Kroogers head and he went sprawling across the ground!

Krooger said to himself, "I need to get Nama to that crazy monkeys tree quick, before it's to late...though I need to finish this pesky lioness off first and quick too."

Back at Rafiki's tree, Kiara awoke and heard what sounded like a battle not to far off! So, she got up weakly, and walked out of the tree, but found out that she was to weak to go any further, and Kiara fell to the ground. Although, she tried to get back up and help whoever was in trouble, but failed to do so, and fell back down again.

Kiara groaned at all the pain, and lifted her paw and put it on her neck. Kiara gritted her teeth at the pain, so she took her paw off it and saw that her paw was stained with some blood, and figured that the wound on her neck had re-opened again. But after that, Kiara's eyes slowly began to close, and she finally fell unconscious again.

Back at the fight, Krooger was starting to feel some intense pain throughout his body as his lionesses just kept on attacking him one after another. Three more lionesses had attacked him, but he managed to knock them all out cold.

He sighed and said to himself, "Finally, they're all knocked out. Good gosh, my wounds hurt."

But he quickly forgot all about the pain, and walked towards Nama to see if she was breathing, she was.

He picked her up as gently as possible so he wouldn't hurt her anymore than she is now and walked towards Rafiki's tree.

As soon as he got there, he saw that Kiara somehow had gotten out of Rafiki's tree, but was unconscious still. So, he put Nama down inside Rafiki's tree gently, and then went to get Kiara, although, he looked at her neck wound and noticed that it was bleeding again.

Krooger sighed and said to himself, "Darn it...I hate when this stuff happens."

So, he got Kiara, picked her up and laid her back down in Rafiki's tree.

He called Rafiki and said, "Rafiki, Nama has been badly injured and Kiara somehow got out of your tree. Can you help them?"

Rafiki came in and said, "Okay, I'm here.

Rafiki looked at Nama's neck and chest wound, and asked Krooger, "How did this happen?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but there were two lionesses who attacked her, and obviously snagged her neck and drew blood. Then my, so called second in command, tried to banish me for betraying them," Krooger said, breathing fast.

Rafiki replied, "I see. Well...what are you going to do next?"

"Well, my guess is that if I go back to the Outlands, they will keep attacking me till I finally die. As for the Pridelands, I highly doubt they'll let me stay, so, I'm not sure," said Krooger, not knowing what to do next, or what will happen to him.

"Well…I'll try telling Nala and the others later about you maybe staying, but I'm not sure what their responses will be. But, I will do my best to help you."

Krooger replied, feeling a little more hopeful, "Okay. What about Nama and Kiara?"

"I will see what I can do okay."

"Okay, I'll wait for you to tell me if they will be okay."

After awhile of Rafiki examining Nama and Kiara, he came out and said, "I've stopped the bleeding for both of them, and Nama looks like she'll be okay."

Krooger replied, "Okay, thanks."

Rafiki nodded and went back inside to take care of Kiara and Nama, and to put medicine on both of their wounds.

After a moment of silence, Krooger asked, "Hey Rafiki, can I spend the rest of the night here?"

Rafiki replied, "Okay, you can come up here and spend the rest of the night here if you want, and then you can go with me later to see Nala and the others, okay."

"Okay," he replied.

So, Krooger just decided that he would spend the rest of the night there, and then go with Rafiki to see Nala and the others about staying.

**Well, what did ya think? Intense fighting huh! Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Not sure when my next Update will be, but I'll try to get it updated as soon as I can, okay!!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Elliot Williams 20_  
**


	13. Explainations!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Krooger, Nama, and Nikisha!_

The Lion King 4: Kovu And Kiara's Cub (Chapter 15)

It was noon in the Pridelands and Krooger, Kiara, and Nama were still resting, but since Krooger didn't get up to go with Rafiki, he had just left to go and see Nala and the others about maybe Krooger staying. And to tell them both Kiara and Nama are all right.

Kiara had just awoken, and tried to get up, but to her surprise, she could stand and even walk. Then she looked down at Nama and said, "Don't worry sweetie, you'll be fine."

Kiara then glanced to her right and saw Krooger in there, she gasped a little and said to herself, "What is he doing here?"

So carefully, she walked towards him, and nudged him on the shoulder.

He moaned a little, then opened his eyes to see Kiara standing in front of him.

Krooger then said, "Hello Kiara, I see that you're feeling much better today."

Kiara didn't know what to say, because she was so shocked to see Krooger with her and Nama!

"What happened to my daughter," Kiara asked?

Krooger got up and replied, "She had found out that you had snuck out of Pride Rock to apologize to me. So she went looking for you and she bumped into me, and of course, she was frightened a little, but then saw that I had not attacked her. And so after awhile, she asked me where you were and I told her that you had been injured and taken to Rafiki. So, obviously, she went to see if you were all right, and later at night, I think she went to get something to drink when 3 of my lionesses attacked her."

Krooger continued, "Of course, they wanted me dead for betraying them, so they attacked me. So, after the 3 lionesses were out of the way, I was going to take Nama to Rafiki's tree, but then 3 more lionesses attacked me. But luckily, I was able to escape with Nama and took her here for Rafiki to see her deep wound on her neck, but don't worry, he said that she'll be okay."

Kiara didn't know what to say, but then said, with a little smile, "Thanks for saving me and my daughter."

Krooger replied, "No problem. You want to take a short walk then head back here?"

Kiara replied, "Um, okay, but just a short walk, because my wounds still hurt a little."

So, Kiara got up and walked out of Rafiki's tree with Krooger to show him the Pridelands a little.

While Kiara was showing Krooger the Pridelands, she said, "You know, your not such a bad guy at all, you are really kind and nice, and I like that."

Krooger nodded his head and said, "Listen Kiara...I am very sorry for all that I have done to you, truly I am...I will never forgive myself for what I have done to you and..."

But Kiara stopped and put her paw over his mouth and said, "It's fine Krooger, ok...please don't dwell on that, I forgive you, ok."

"Thanks Kiara. You know what, I don't know why I didn't see it before, but I like how you're very forgiving, and nice to me, you're very considerate and caring for others. Now, I can tell why you had been married to Kovu," he said with a smile forming on his face.

Kiara blushed a little at his comment then said, "Yeah, I really miss Kovu, but things happen and…"

"It's just that, now that Kovu's gone, I...I feel that there is an empty hole in my heart, a deep wound that will never heal...it won't be the same without him. If only I was there to help him, he wouldn't be gone. Kovu was my first, true love...the second time we met as adults, he saved me from that fire. I saw something in him that no one else did, I saw a good, very kind lione and even though he didn't show it at first, I still believed he could change, that I could change his ways of life, show him that there is more to life than just training and fighting. I showed him what 'fun,' was, showed him compassion and love, I will never forget his love for me...ever.

She continued, tears starting to stream down her face, "The next night, we went stargazing and it was a beautiful moment, shortly after that...the oldest friend of the family, Rafiki, brought us to a place called, "Upendi," means love...that's where Kovu and I truly fell in love with each other, he was a changed lion after that night. Every day after that night our love for each other grew and grew, more and more each day, till we finally decided to have a family of our own...that was one of the greatest moments of mine and his life. I thought we were going to be together forever, till the end of our lives...but...but I was wrong. He's gone, and there's nothing I can do to bring him back...but I know, even though he won't be here with...with me, he'll still...be with me in my heart, always...the only time I'll be able to visit him is...is in my dreams and heart. We always said to each other, before we went to sleep, that...'We Are One...We Are One," and always with be."

Kiara continued after a brief pause, starting to cry her heart out, "It should have been me that died...it should have been me...not Kovu!"

Tears jest kept streaming down her face...she had her first true breakdown, her memories of Kovu only brought more and more tears. Krooger then said, feeling extremely guilty, "Kiara, don't blame yourself for this, the reason why you didn't die was because it wasn't time for you to die. It's okay to be sad and cry for someone you loved for a very long time and still do. But remember, he in a happy place now and when this lifetime is over for you, you will be with him once again for the rest of time," trying the best he can to make her feel better.

After awhile of crying, Kiara looked up at him with her brown, yet teary eyes; Krooger wiped the tears away, Kiara, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, I appreciate that."

Krooger replied, "No problem."

Soon, Kiara wiped the last of her tears out of her eyes and they continued their walking, the whole time though they were walking, Krooger kept looking at her.

Kiara noticed it to, and said to herself, "Why does he keep looking at me? Does he like me or something?"

Kiara was about to say something, but Krooger said, "I know what your going to ask, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it!"

"Can't help what," Kiara asked already knowing what it was?

Krooger replied nervously, "I, I think your very beautiful Kiara."

Kiara, shocked at what he just said, then said, "You, you do?"

Krooger replied, "Yes. Look, when I was a cub, I really never knew my father, but from what my mom said was, that he mated her then left her alone. Then, when I was just a cub, my brother and I, we saw our mom get murdered by what looked like 2 huge rogue lionesses, and then saw us, and knocked us both unconscious, and when we woke up, we didn't know where we were."

He continued, "The lionesses treated us trash, they tortured us and when they had caught food, we didn't get any of it. We only got 1 meal every 3 days and then would just let us starve. Then, after years of being tortured and being threatened by them killing us, we decided to try to escape at night. Fortunately, we were able to escape. We didn't have a father or mother to raise us, so we had to learn to hunt and fight by ourselves and live by ourselves. So, my brother and I really never had a home. Everywhere we tried to stay, we were either kicked out or they tried to kill us. And, no one liked or loved us, except for my mother. So, we were just some lions that traveled from place to place. That's why we were rogues our whole life almost."

Kiara didn't realize how much he had been through, so she smiled a bit and said, "Well, maybe I can try to convince my Pride to let you stay."

"Thanks, I'd like that," said Krooger.

Kiara then asked, "So, no one ever loved or cared for you except for your mother?"

Krooger nodded. Then Kiara said, "So, you think I'm beautiful?"

Krooger replied, "Yes I do. I like everything about you actually, you're so caring and gentle, and you give others hope when they're feeling down, and you also comfort others, and I like that about you."

Kiara blushed again at his comment.

So, they continued they're walking until Kiara hears something and stops.

Krooger then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Krooger, my Pride is coming, be prepared incase something bad happens," said Kiara nervously.

Just then, 8 Pridelanders arrived, lead by Nikisha and Nala!

Nala then yelled, "Kiara, get away from him, he might hurt you!"

"No mom, I will not, everything has changed about him," said Kiara!

"Kiara, did you just hear what Nala said, get away from him! He's dangerous and now's our chance to get rid of him once and for all," said Mindy!

Kiara yelled back, "No, I won't. I am Queen of these lands remember...I am no longer a princess, therefore you can not tell me what I can and can't do! Me, being the Queen of the lands, means I have the higher authority of you all...since Kovu isn't around anymore, the decisions are to be made by me and any requests you all make are to be confirmed by me...no madder if you like them or not, you will do as I tell you!"

"I've been talking with him for awhile now, he's told me about his past life, how his mother was murdered right in front of him and his brother...only their mother loved them, no one else did and never accepted them. He's changed...if you had actually heard what he's been saying to me, you would understand...so, if you're going to want to kill him, then you're going to have to kill me to! Though that would be very unwise of you to do so."

Krooger, surprised at what she's saying to her Pride, and protecting him too.

Nikisha replied, "Yes, we know you are the Queen, and yes, we know you have the higher rank and authority over us, but think logically, he's tried to murder you...on multiple occasions, he tried to murder your two daughters, Nama and Lena. He's tried to kill your best friends, me included...for gods sake Kiara, he helped plan your fathers death when Queen Thema of the Outlands was around...and you are thinking that he's a changed lion now, for all we know...and you should to, he could be making everything up, lying to you about everything to gain your trust.

Nala then said, "Kiara...Nikisha has got a point, he's tried to murder you who knows how many times...and Kovu! Please Kiara, he's still dangerous and he might still be planning on taking over the Pridelands...especially now that Kovu's gone."

Kiara replied angrily, "Don't you ever mention my beloved Kovu's name again, you know how sad that makes me...it's still a VERY fresh wound that I have, and whenever you bring him up mother, you should know how much pain I feel cause you've seen me so sad...not to mention guilt as well. And that goes for the rest of you as well, don't ever mention my love's name again, are you crystal clear on that!"

As Kiara finished her sentence, she looked to her right and saw a Pridelander getting ready to attack Krooger. So, as the lioness leaped at Krooger, Kiara jumped in the way and Kiara ended up getting hit really hard and hit the ground hard. Kiara got up slowly, growling dangerously.

Nikisha then said, "Kiara, he's a rogue lion, he cannot be trusted here, so why are you protecting him?"

Kiara scoffed and said, "Well, unlike you all, I try to find the good in others, not to look for any badness right off the bat! This is basically the way you started off with Kovu, I was the only one who put trust into him and gave him a chance, you all never did...every time you see someone new here, you judge them."

Just then, Nala and another Pridelander jumped at Krooger, but Kiara hit the other lioness in the face and she hit the ground hard. Krooger dodged Nala's attack, as Nala again got ready to pounce on him, Kiara intercepted her and pinned Nala underneath her!

Kiara then said, "Mother, please, give him a chance."

Just as Nala was going to say something, Mindy then said, to herself, "I'm sorry Kiara, please forgive me."

Mindy then jumped and racked her claws across Kiara's face, leaving four bloody claw marks, as blood began to rush out of the wounds! Kiara yelped and fell off Nala. Krooger saw that and slammed his paw against Mindy's face and she went sprawling across the ground.

As Kiara's still laying on the ground, she got up all wobbly, as she kept her right paw on her face, trying to cover the wound. Kiara gritted her teeth at the pain as she took her paw off her neck, which was covered in blood! Krooger then say another lioness get ready to pounce, but as she did, he did an upper cut with his claws extended and knocked out the lioness cold.

Krooger got in front of Kiara, claws extended, teeth bared and said, "Don't you dare lay another paw on Kiara again!"

Everyone gasped at what he said. Then Nala came over to Kiara and looked at the side of her face, which was still bleeding, but not that bad!

Nala then backed away, but to her surprise, he didn't attack, but instead turned his head over to Kiara and asked, "Are you okay?"

Blood was now dripping to the ground, but Kiara replied, "Yeah, I'm okay! It's only a small wound!"

Mindy got up and looked at Kiara, as Kiara looked back at her she narrowed her brown eyes, snarled quietly a little bit and said, "Why did you do that? Why did you claw at my face, you drew blood! Why?"

Mindy, panicking slightly and tried to find words and said, "I-I'm sorry Kiara, I don't know what I was thinking..."

But Kiara interrupted, still a bit angry, "No, you weren't thinking at all, you attacked me."

Mindy replied back, I'm sorry Kiara, I'm very sorry for hurting you, can you please forgive me? I'm sorry."

Kiara narrowed her brown eyes again and said, a hint of anger in her voice, "Fine, you are forgiven."

Mindy just lowered her head in guilt and said nothing.

Krooger looked at the rest of the Pridelanders, still in front of Kiara, ready to protect her if any lioness tries to attack. The Pridelanders were still pretty iffy and angry, they showed no signs of approving in Kiara's decision about Krooger, but Krooger vowed to not hurt anyone, especially Kiara. But eventually the Pridelanders were ready to give Krooger a chance, but one mistake, they will kick him out of the Pridelands and exile him if needed.

Nala then stepped forward and said, "Okay, Krooger, you can stay, but we will be watching you to make sure you don't hurt Kiara or the Pride. I see now that you care about Kiara, so I'll give you a chance."

Krooger and Kiara smiled at each other, glad that Nala accepted him.

When they all got back to Pride Rock, Nala explained to the Pride about Krooger and that they will be keeping an eye out for any harm he does! Everyone nodded at the former Queens explanation for Krooger, but all did not like that Nala had allowed Krooger to stay!

It was night time, and Kiara asked her mom, "Can Krooger go with me to where Rafiki's tree is and sleep there tonight with my daughter?"

Nala sighed, then said worriedly, "Okay, but be careful."

Kiara walked up to her mother and nuzzled her and said, "Don't worry mom, I will."

So, Kiara went ahead and talked to Krooger about how, in order for the Pridelanders to accept him fully, he would have to show them that he was trustworthy, and not to show any signs of attacking someone and trying to not get mad as easily as he has done in the past. Then after their talk, Krooger and Kiara gave each other a short nuzzle.

So, Krooger and Kiara left to go sleep where her little sleeping spot was.

Nala watched worriedly for her daughter until she disappeared in the dark. Nala though was still a bit on the edge with Krooger being so close to her daughter, because Kiara was all she had left and if anything bad happened to her, Nala would be so devestated, and not know what to do next...but knew at the same time, she had to trust her daughters judgement and decision making. After awhile of thinking about the days events, she went back into Pride Rock and slowly went to sleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Yeah, I'm not that good at typing these kind of chapters, but I did my best! Wow, so Krooger has permission now to stay in the Pridelands as long as he doesn't do anything bad! But, some lionesses don't like Nala's decision. What does that mean? Are they going to sneak and attack Krooger or tell a lie to get Krooger out of the Pridelands? Who know's!**

**And how did Kiara come to like Krooger and Krooger liking Kiara? You'll just have to find out in later chapters! I might take out this chapter if you don't like this chapter, and I'll just make up another one! Well, hoped you like it!**

**But for now, Please R&R!**

**~Kovu 01**


	14. What's Going On?

_Disclaimer: I do not own lion king, but I do own ,Micka, Leana, Nama and Krooger!_

**_Authors Note: I kinda screwed up, the other chapter I just Uploaded was an edited version of an older chapter! Chapter 13 was basically the same as what I just uploaded(Chapter 15)! I just now noticed it, so I deleted the old version( that was chapter 13), replaced it with the new version of the chapter (Chapter 15)...so technically, Chapter 15 is Chapter 13 (Called Explainations)...this one is chapter 14 called(What's going on), ok! Sorry for the inconvienience! If u have anymore questions about this error, plz ask me and I'll try more to clarify it for u, ok.:) Now, on with the Chapter!^^_**

The Lion King 4: What's going on (Chapter 14)

It was still nighttime and Krooger and Kiara had just arrived at Rafiki's tree. Once they got inside, Kiara said, "Goodnight Krooger. Goodnight Nama."

They both replied, "Goodnight Kiara."

After awhile, they all fell asleep.

Although, later that night, there was a big dry storm going on. Loud thunder and dangerous lightning, which caused Kiara to wake up.

Kiara yawed, revealing her sharp teeth, and said to herself, "Well, since I'm up, I guess it's ok to get a quick drink of water, because there's no rain falling."

So, Kiara got up and quietly walked out of Rafiki's tree, but managed to wake Nama.

Nama then said, "Mom, where are you going?"

"To get a quick drink of water, want to come," asked Kiara?

"Sure," replied Nama.

Once they both walked to the watering hole, lightning struck a tree and split it in half causing a massive fire that trapped the two lionesses!

Both Nama and Kiara desperately tried to find a way out, but the flames just got bigger! Then, the Rain started to pour down on them.

Nama then said nervously, "How do we get out?"

"I don't know, but the smoke is clogging up my lungs…I'm struggling to breath!"

"Yeah, it's getting harder for me to breath to, but you must stay awake so we can get out of here."

Kiara began choking, but managed to say, "Nama, I want to find some way fin d a way out and get some help from Krooger…he's also in Rafiki's tree"

Nama said worriedly, "No mom, I'm not going to leave your side!"

Kiara then said, chokingly, "Nama…you have to, to get…some help!"

Nama stood there, but then said, "No mom, I'm going to take you with me!"

Just then, Kiara fell to the ground, and laid there for a few seconds, then closed her eyes and fell into a deep unconsciousness.

Nama didn't know what to do, but then said, "Mom, wake up! Wake up!"

After Kiara didn't respond, Nama nudged Kiara's jaw a couple of times and said, "Please wake up."

Nama grabbed the nape of her neck, and put Kiara on her back. Nama tried to carry Kiara, but she weighed too much and didn't get far at all, and collapsed, breathing heavily.

She got up weakly, smoke also filling up her lungs, walked around her mom, leaned down to see if Kiara was breathing, she was, but it was slow because of the smoke.

Nama, gasping for air, soon fell to the ground and into a deep unconsciousness. The fire was dying down, because of the heavy rain, but there was still a lot of smoke.

Back in Rafiki's tree, Krooger woke up to not see Kiara and Nama with him. So he got up, yawned, also reveling his huge sharp teeth, and looked outside. There was lot's of lightning and thunder still, with heavy rain.

He then saw, what looked like smoke in the air! His eyes widened and whispered, "Kiara and Nama must be trapped, I got to save them again."

So he ran at full speed and when he got there, he guesses right, there was a fire, but was slowing down!

When Krooger couldn't find a way in, since the flames weren't as big, he ran and jumped as high as he could and got over.

He then started to look desperately, and said, "Kiara, Nama where are you?"

Back at Pride Rock, Vitani had just exited the den and walked to the tip of Pride Rock, looking out into the distance. She then looks up at the sky and sees that there is a lot of lightning, but no rain, at least yet anyway, but just as she was about to head back inside, something caught her attention, so shell narrowed her blue eyes and noticed a lot of smoke out in the distance.

Vitani's blue eyes widened and suspected that there was a fire, so she ran down Pride Rock and ran as fast as she could, hoping that Kiara had not been caught in that fire.

Back to where Krooger was, he was searching for both Nama and Kiara. When he stopped, he looked straight ahead and saw two figures lying down on the grass unmoving. Right then he knew that it was Kiara and Name, so he ran towards them and saw that they had fallen unconscious from the smoke. Once he arrived next to them, he figured that Kiara would be a little bit heavier...so he lifted her onto his back and grabbed Nama by the nape of her neck.

By now, the fire had died down, but just as he turned around to take them to safety, he notices a lioness with blue eyes staring at him, looking a bit on the angry side. So he yells at her, "Who are you?"

The lioness replied angrily, "What do you think you are doing? Did you start this fire and cause both Kiara and Nama to fall unconscious?

Krooger replied, "No, of course not…it was the lightning that caused the fire."

You sure? Or are you lying just to get Nala and the other lionesses to trust you so you can stay here in the Pridelands by saving Kiara and Nama?"

He gently pulled them to safety, not taking his eyes of the lioness looking angrily at him. So, once he put Kiara and Nama down away from most of the smoke, he replied, "No, I would never do that, I…wait a minute, I know you, you're Vitani…Kovu's sister aren't you?"

The lioness, who's name is Vitani, looked at him furiously and hissed at him, "Listen here and listen good rogue…you may have earned Nama and Kiara's trust…but you'll never earn mine! I'm really surprised that Nala gave into you hideous act earlier so easily, but rest assured, if you lay a claw on Kiara, I will kill you without even thinking about it twice, got it!"

Vitani continued, "You know, actually I'll take them back to Pride Rock, I don't want your dirty paws all over Kiara and Nama.

So, as Vitani was about to walk past him, Krooger got in the way and said, "No, I'll take them to the monkeys tree…I think that it would be best for them to rest there and recover."

Vitani snarled, "Get out of my way rogue! I've know them longer than you have, so I know what's best for them…plus, Nala would want to know that they are okay."

Though, when Krooger didn't move, Vitani growled and got into her fighting stance, and was about to say something till unexpectedly she took a blow to her head and went sprawling across the ground. Once she got up dazed, the figure jumped at her and slammed her paw into Vitani's jaw, this time knocking Vitani out unconscious for good!

After Vitani was out cold, Krooger saw that it was two of what used to be his lionesses, and all of a sudden attacked Krooger, and then five joined in! Krooger tried his best, but eventually, he to fell unconscious!

The lionesses laughed evilly, and then turned towards Nama and Kiara. Then Micka, one of the lionesses asked the leader, Leana, "Should we kill them now? I say we do!"

Leana replied evilly, "Sure, why not."

Kiara then woke up to see the lionesses around her and said quietly, "Oh no, not again."

One lioness then lunged herself at Kiara, but with all the strength Kiara had left, rolled to the side and the lioness ran into the tree and fell to the ground, feeling really dizzy! Kiara then got up and then the lionesses attacked her. One of the lionesses jumped on Kiara and sunk her teeth deep into Kiara's back, she roared in pain!

Then another one sunk her teeth into Kiara's right foreleg, shoving it teeth deeper into her leg. Micka jumped at Kiara and sunk her teeth into Kiara's neck spilling her blood as best as she could, but luckily, it didn't break any major artery. Just as Micka was going to sink her teeth deeper into her neck, Kiara tried to pretend that she was out cold. Fortuanately, they actually believed it, so she dropped Kiara to the ground! But just to make sure, Leana approached Kiara and was about to break Kiara's neck, Krooger got back up and slammed his mighty paw into Leana's face and Leana went sprawling across the ground, and the lionesses were going to attach him, but Krooger let out a thunderous roar and scared them away!

Then he turned to Leana, as she got up weakly, she said, "You haven't seen the last of us Krooger! Next time, we will kill you, Kiara, and Nama!"

Krooger then laughed, and said, "Yeah, you wish! You know very well that you and your lionesses can't defeat me!"

Leana turned around to leave, then said one last thing, "We'll see about that. We'll see."

Then she ran off. Krooger then turned to Kiara, she was loosing some blood, but not much! So, he picked Kiara up and took her into Rafiki's tree, but Rafiki was already ready for them!

Krooger then went back out and got Nama and put her beside Kiara and waited for Rafiki to finish. He went over to see if Vitani was still unconscious, but to his surprise, she was there…he had a feeling that Vitani was going to blame this on him, but shoved that aside for now. He held back the tears, thinking how Great of a time he had with Kiara earlier that day, but deep down, he was falling in love with Kiara, but it was to soon to admit it!

After awhile, Rafiki was done and told Krooger, "Nama's going to be just fine. It took me awhile, but I stopped Kiara's bleeding, so all Kiara needs is some rest and medicine and she will be fine."

Krooger responded, "Yeah, what did I do wrong this time?"

Rafiki replied, "You didn't do anything wrong. You did the right thing by saving her and Nama, so you didn't do anything wrong, okay. Don't blame yourself for this, it just happened, and don't worry, Kiara will be just fine. You can stay here for the night."

Krooger nodded as Rafiki left them alone. Krooger approached Kiara and laid down beside her.

But surprisingly, she was awake now, and said, "Hey Krooger, Thanks for saving me and my daughter, I really appreciate it."

Krooger smiled a bit then licked him on the cheek and said, laughing a bit from Kroogers reaction, "Goodnight."

Krooger then said, "Goodnight."

He then put his paw on his cheek where Kiara had kissed him and said to himself, "Man, that felt Good."

He looked at Kiara again, but she was already asleep.

He then said to himself, "Well, since Kiara kissed me, it won't hurt to do the same back, right."

He then kissed her on the cheek then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Nama, on the other hand, saw the whole thing, and smiled and said to herself, "Well, my mother has found love again, and I'm happy for her."

She then closed her eyes and went to sleep!

Well, what did ya think? Plenty of action, and what's this, Kiara and krooger love each other, interesting! I'm not that good with putting in little love scenes, but I tried my best! And what will happen with Vitani…will she tell Nala and the others about the incident and blame it on Krooger or not? You'll just have to find out later. Anyway, hoped you liked it!

**Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
